Gotham's Siren
by Lone BatWolf Tsukuri
Summary: Batman is missing, Gotham is threatened by an unknown force, and now a new vigilante is in town. Can Nightwing and the remaining Bat family find a way to save the city or risk losing everything they hold dear. Full info in prologue. Reviews are most welcome...Please Review!
1. Prologue

**This is the prologue of this fic.**

**Based on a Role Play I did with a friend on GaiaOnline.I wanted to do a Batman and Nightwing role play but my friend said that she does Original characters soo this is what happened.  
**

**Siren is Emi-Chan's OC soo all property rights for Siren go to her. I got permission to upload this by her soo please credit her as my co-author for this fic.**

**Character parts are as follows:  
Nightwing- Me  
Siren- Emi-Chan  
*Note some dialogue for other characters will be done by both of us***

_**Please Read and review.**_

* * *

**-Bat Cave-**

The cave was quiet...the only sounds that could be heard was the fluttering of the bats and Tim Drake's fast flying fingers on the Bat computer's keyboard.

Nightwing was passing back and forth. His mask was clinched in his hand and his eyes looked worried. "Something's wrong...I just know it." he said to himself.

Just then a figure appeared from the staircase. Alfred Pennyworth had come down to see if any progress was made. "Anything Master Grayson?" He asked his voice mirrored the worry in his young Master's eyes.

Dick Grayson looked up at the man he considered a Grandfather and sadly shook his head. "None...and Robin hasn't been able to track his comm. signal either...I'm getting worried Al...what if something bad happened?"

Alfred walked over to him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and was about to speak when the Bat computer's alarm went off.

"Robin? What is it?" Nightwing asked placing his mask on his face.

"Just a routine alert. It is Gotham after all...you're going out aren't you?" Tim Drake knew the answer but he asked anyway. He knew that his older brother was to the point of going crazy.

"Yea...maybe I can find a clue as to what happened to Bruce." Nightwing replied.

Alfred and Tim watched him get on his bike and ride out of the cave. Hopefully he would return unharmed...one hero had already disappeared tonight, they could not risk losing another.

* * *

**Sorry it is soo short...this is just the beginning...next chapter coming up. Please read and review. Emi-Chan and I would love to know what you all think.  
**


	2. Chapter 1

**Here is chapter one of the fic. Please note prologue for full info.**

* * *

**-Gotham City-**

_*Siren's Apartment*_

Siren had heard the commotion the police radio but not any sirens. She did however see the sky light up with a bright signal shaped like a bat.

_'Hmm'_ She had tried recovering her memories for three months by herself and was having no luck. _'Maybe he could help'._

It was with that thought that the mocha skinned woman stripped out of her normal clothes and walked to her closet. Siren pulled out a series of black garments, along with a red leather half jacket and red converse.

It didn't take long for her to dress, pulling on the black leather onesy that fit like a second skin, fishnet stalkings, converse and lastly the red leather jacket. With a smirk on her full lips Siren slipped on the mask and out the window to her apartment.

_*Police Headquarters Roof Top*_

The police department wasn't far from her place and she made it there relatively quickly on foot, taking up a position in the shadows soo she could listen in without being seen. It was no surprise to her to see Commissioner Gordon waiting by the large signal. Just then she noticed another figure make it's way to the roof.

Siren watched as the figure, that she now noticed was not the Batman...swiftly make his way to the roof top. Appearing on the other side of the signal she watched him flip it off. _'Maybe this guy knows where to find Batman'_ She though to herself.

Gordon turned his attention towards the young vigilante. "Nightwing? Not who I was expecting." He sated.

Nightwing nodded. "Figured that much...but Batman is unavailable at the moment. Is there something I can help with?" He asked moving closer towards Commissioner Gordon.

Gordon did not press him for any further explanations. "We just got a report of some suspicious activity down by the docks." He started.

"There is always something going on down there." Nightwing interrupted.

"True but our undercover officer reported that its the Scarecrow." Gordon explained.

_'That explains the Bat Signal' _Nightwing thought to him self.

"I'll check..." Nightwing stopped mid sentence.

"What?" Gordon asked.

Nightwing signaled him to be silent. He took a quick look around. He could feel like he was being watched but he couldn't see anyone. "Whoever is there show yourself!" He demanded pulling out one of his Escrima Sticks.

Siren listened intently to the conversation between the commissioner and vigilante. 'Batman unavailable?' The woman cursed silently but didn't move._ 'If this Nightwing showed up to cover for the bat, he may be useful'._

A smirk tugged at her lips when he called her out.

"Maybe next time bird boy, Ive got a prior engagement." She called playfully, flipping off the building and down the fire escape.

Scarecrow could have a lead on whoever wiped her memory and turned her into this. She wanted to get there before him.

Nightwing heard the response. Running to the edge of the roof he saw the figure flip off the fire escape and disappear into the darkness.

_'You won't get far'_ He swore.

"Who was that?" Gordon asked from behind him.

"Not sure. Don't worry Commissioner, I'll take care of Scarecrow." Nightwing replied shooting off a grapnel and swinging into the night sky.

* * *

**More with Siren is to come in the next chapter...please read and review. **  
**Emi-Chan and I would love to know what you all think.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Here is the nest chapter...when Nightwing and Siren clash...who will come out the victor?**

* * *

**-Gotham City-**

_*Docks*_

It didn't take him much time at all to make his way to the docks. He quickly scanned the area...making sure the coast was clear.

Just then he felt like something was going on inside the warehouse.

He took hold of his Escrima Sticks and prepared for whatever was coming. Tonight was not the night to piss him off.

_*Warehouse*_

Siren clamped a hand over Scarecrows mouth and narrowed her eyes in the direction of the window she noticed someone was outside. She recongnized that it was the young man from before. She growled in anger for she didn't have time for him right now.

Returning her focus to the criminal she had at her mercy. "Who did this to me?" She growled in a low tone, pressing a throwing knife to the fiends neck.

Scarecrow let out a stream of maniacal laughter behind her hand. "You're one of his toys, you cant get away forever." He laughed.

Siren pulled back her hand and punched him in the jaw before jerking him upright again, knife pressed to his throat.

"Who is he?" Siren wondered.

From outside Nightwing heard the scream and he flipped back into the shadows and quickly made his way inside.

His eyes widened at the scene before him.

The girl was obviously a vigilante...and he made a mental note that she was dangerous. Seeing the knife held to Scarecrows neck, he pulled out a batarang from his gauntlet and flung it towards them

The knife went falling to the floor and Nightwing noticed the anger on the girl's face.

"We don't kill!" He yelled from the shadows.

Siren scowled and leapt back from the Scarecrow who took this chance to get away as the vigilantes stood off.

"Didn't plan on killing him." The ivory haired vigilante replied, pulling a steel bowstaff from the holster at her lower back.

With quick hands the staff telescoped and Siren broke it apart to two pieces. She took a fighting stance and glared at Nightwing.

"'Im not someone to mess with." She said.

Nightwing watched the Scarecrow disappear from view. He would take care of him next time, right now he had to deal with something far more dangerous.

"Neither am I." He replied matching her fighting stance.

Siren noted his stance and adjusted hers, stepping slightly to the right before darting forward, bringing her sticks down in a spiral assault.

Nightwing was shocked at the girl's speed. He just barely dodged out of the way. He could slightly feel the cold steel of her weapon.

Jumping into the air he extended his left leg and kicked. His attack missed it's mark but he did manage to disarm his opponent of one of her weapons.

But something...probably the look on her face told Nightwing that he was in deep shit now.

Siren barely managed to dodge his aireal attack, but lost a staff as collateral. Yellow eyes narrowed at Nightwing and the girl spun a high kick that connected with her opponents jaw, sending him stumbling back. A second kick and she relieved him of one of his Sticks.

"Only fair." She said tauntingly, slowly advancing on him.

Nightwing got to a kneeling position. Wiping the trickle of blood from his jaw he slowly got up and got into a defensive stance.

"You're good." He said.

He knew he had to think of something or this girl was going to take him down. 'She's fast...and very precise with her movements' he noted.

"I should be." Siren replied cryptically. 'I was made to be a weapon… ' The thoughts were bitter and fueled her forward.

The girl lunged, ivory hair flying behind her as she flipped with Nightwing, wrestling his other Escrima Stick from him and tossing it across the warehouse.

Nightwing was caught off guard and soon found himself on his back with his opponent on top of him pinning him down.

Siren grinned down at him like the cat that caught the canary, hands pinning his firmly beside his head and hips pinning his waist.

Yellow eyes took in the mysterious man before she leaned down toward his ear. "I could get use to this." She teased before leaping away from him and grabbing her bow staff pieces. "Till next time bird boy" Her voice echoed through the shadows.

Nightwing slowly forced himself to his feet. His face was hot...he could not believe he had just had his ass handed to him.

"Next time then." He promised.

He went around the warehouse as he collected his Escrima Sticks. Whatever Scarecrow was up to here was finished for the time being. He would report to Gordon on his way back to the cave.

Once he finished his sweep of the warehouse, Nightwing returned to the alley way where he left his bike and called Gordon to report that Scarecrow had escaped.

"...yes...he won't bother anyone for a little while anyway. I'll keep in touch Gordon." He left out the details about the girl.

He then started the bike and headed towards the outskirts of the city...back to the Bat Cave!

Little did he know he was being followed.

* * *

**Sorry To all Nightwing fans...I wanted Emi-Chan's OC Siren to win this round...just for the heck of it...Please read and review. **  
**Emi-Chan and I would love to know what you all think.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter 3...yes I know Nightwing would not allow himself to be followed but ehh. Hope the fight between Him and Siren was ok...what happens when she arrives in the Cave?**

* * *

**-Wayne Manor-**

Siren was thankful her ducati wasn't noticed as she followed on Nightwing's trail.

She parked and hid her bike at the edge of the forest that surrounded the large mansion. Her brow furrowed as she realized where she was. '_Wayne Manor?.…Nightwing couldn't be Bruce Wayne, he was too young...Was Bruce Wayne Batman?'_

Siren shook the thoughts away and watched Nightwing's bike disappear behind a waterfall. That's where she needed to go.

The hike wasn't that bad, but climbing across to the waterfall took some effort.

Ivory hair was plastered to her back by the time she made it inside the Batcave and she shivered as she was hit with a gust of cool wind.

Still Siren pushed on and followed the winding driveway further into the cave. She wanted answers.

Unaware that he had been followed...Nightwing was sitting down at the computer. '_Robin must be doing something else'_ he thought to himself as he realized he was the only one in the cave.

His fingers flew across the keyboard as he began a search for any info on the girl he had encountered earlier.

A few seconds went by and the computer beeped. The results were disappointing...Nothing.

"Hmmmm...who are you?" He asked out loud not realizing that she was behind him til she spoke up.

"That's what Id like to know." Siren said softly, leaning over the back of the chair, hands laying loose on Nightwing's shoulders.

Nightwing jumped out of the chair and spun around ready to fight again.

"You? How did you get in here?!" He demanded. His hands reached for his Escrima Sticks but Siren then grabbed his wrists, forcing him to halt his action.

With her hold on his wrists Siren pushed the taller vigilante against the desk.

"I followed you." She said simply. "I was looking for help, but if you insist, I can knock you on your ass again." Siren added with a smirk, never mind the fact she looked like a drowned kitten from climbing the waterfall.

Nightwing blushed slightly.

"Help? What makes you think I would help you?" He growled.

Nightwing knew from the look on the girl's face that she was being truthful...but he was trained to not trust soo easily.

He twisted slightly, just enough to free his wrists.

Nightwing then waited for a second to see what she would do. When she made no move to attack, his body relaxed. "Alright...Let me hear it." He replied indicating that he would let her explain. He would deal with her knowing the location of the Bat cave later.

Siren stepped back slightly, crossed her arms over her chest and sighed. She repressed a shiver as she decided what to say.

"I-I don't know who I am". Siren said finally. "I have a name, I know what I use to do, but I have no memories. And I want to know why." It was almost a plea as her yellow eyes landed on Nightwing's.

"The only thing I know, is whoever did _this_ to me made me as a weapon." Siren added bitterly, waving a hand at herself.

Nightwing kept his eyes focused on her as she explained what she could.

"No memories...I know I have loads of them that I would love to forget but...I can't imagine not being able to remember anything but your name." He sighed. "What is your name anyway?" He added moving closer to her.

Siren shivered and wrapped her arms tighter around herself. She should really remove her jacket, the leather was only trapping the water.

"Whats your name?" She countered. Siren knew she needed the help, but wasn't completely comfortable simply going out on a limb for him. How did she know he wouldn't turn on her after she gave up her name. She had no clue if she was a good person before or a criminal.

Nightwing noticed that she had to be freezing, the clothes she was wearing was not water proof and the cave was cool.

He moved to the computer and pressed a button.

"Yes?" Came a man's voice.

"We need some hot tea and a change of clothes..." Nightwing hesitated before adding. "...for a girl."

"Right away sir...might I ask what is going on?" the voice asked.

"I'll explain later." Nightwing replied turning the microphone off.

Moving towards the spare suits, Nightwing grabbed one of the extra capes. Moving back towards the girl, he draped the cape over her shoulders."That should help til you get a change of clothes."

Siren demanded her earlier question again. "What is your name?"

Nightwing ran a hand through his black hair and sighed. "I go by Nightwing...as far as My Real name...that is to remain a secret until I know it's safe to tell you." He replied hoping it would be enough.

Siren slipped off her leather jacket and let it drop to the floor before accepting the cape and wrapping it around herself.

"Thanks." She smiled softly. "Siren." She added in reply to his name, though she wondered briefly if he would ask her why she went by that.

"So why Nightwing?" Siren asked curiously, stepping closer to him as her eyes noticed the light bruise slowly forming on his jaw. It was from where she kicked him. "I'm sorry about this." She added, reaching up and placing her icy hand against the bruise.

Nightwing shrugged his shoulders. "You know I actually don't know why I choose this name."

He flinched slightly as he felt Siren's hand on his jaw. He noticed that she was acting alot nicer than he thought she would.

Just then a new figure made it's way into the cave.

"Good timing as always Al." He joked.

Alfred smiled as he noticed the scene before him. "My pleasure sir." He replied in the same joking manner.

Alfred sat the tray of tea on the desk and handed the girl the bag containing a change of clothes. "I hope these will fit you Miss." He said with a smile.

"Makes sense though, Batman, Robin, Nightwing. You all like your flying creatures." Siren teased before an older man entered the cave.

She looked a bit startled as he handed her the bag. "Thank you."

Siren slipped the cape from her shoulders and toed off her shoes, sliding them beside her jacket. "Is there somewhere I can change?"

Alfred smiled and lead Siren to the costume vault and stood by the door as she changed.

It took Siren some time to peel the leather and fishnet from her cold wet skin.

She opened the bag and pulled out a tank top, sweat pants, and panties. She bit her lip and shrugged, she could live without a bra.

The girl tugged on the warm dry clothes and twisted her hair into a loos bun, it would be a mess when it was dry but at least it was out of the way.

Nightwing sat down at the computer again and sighed as she did a search on the name Siren...still nothing. _'However is responsible is either really good or she is lying'_

He shook his head...'_if she was lying why had she gone to all the trouble of asking for help.'_

He then heard Siren emerge from the vault. She was still wearing her mask, everything else stuffed in the bag. He stood up and walked over to where Alfred was standing. He then whispered something into Alfred's ear.

"Very good sir." Came Alfred's reply.

"Miss...if you wish...there is a room upstairs. You can get some rest if you wish." Alfred said motioning to the large staircase.

Siren looked towards Nightwing for a second.

Nightwing nodded.

"Thank you Mr. Alfred." She smiled softly, looking to Nightwing to make sure it was okay. When she received his nod Siren turned and followed the butler.

The mansion was what she expected, large, extravagantly decorated, and beautiful. So was the room Alfred led her to.

She thanked him again and waited till he had left before walking over to the bed and sitting down. The mattress was just the right amount of firmness and Siren let herself sink into the fluffy comforter. It was like heaven. With gentle fingers she removed her mask, set it on the nightstand and curled up, falling asleep pretty quickly.

Nightwing remained in the cave. He still had a job to do.

He peeled his mask off and his baby blue eyes still had the look of worry they had at the beginning for the day. "Where are you Bruce?" he asked out loud.

"You know Master Wayne..." Alfred started as he made his way back down the staircase.

Dick nodded. "Yea...he could go for days without returning or calling in...but something just doesn't feel right...and now with Siren around...She said someone made her to be a weapon." He said rubbing his jaw. "She is one hell of a fighter...but I can not find anything on her in our files." He said checking the files again.

Alfred cleared his throat. It was a sign that he was to be heard.

"Sir...I think you need to take your own advice and get some sleep yourself...you will do no good to anyone if you end up sick or worse..." Alfred stated.

Dick nodded he knew that the all knowing Alfred was right. It was late...and he was getting tired. Maybe a good night's rest would be just what he needed.

The two of them returned to the manor and each made his way to his own room.

Hopefully the morning would bring better things.

* * *

**K...yup the Batfamily is not bad soo yea of Course Nightwing would be nice to her once he got to that point. Next chapter is being edited. Please read and review. Emi-Chan and I would love to know what you all think.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Yea well Siren knows where she is since she followed him...soo why not be nice and let her stay at the manor for the night...what does the morning bring?**

* * *

**-Siren's Room-**

Siren awoke early, like she always did. She wasn't sure why, it was just routine for her.

Though she did skip her morning work out to wander around the mansion instead.

The girl left her mask on the nightstand, forgetting all about it.

Her wandering eventually brought to a long corridor of doors. The first few were empty rooms, but the fourth one she tried turned out to be Nightwing's.

**-Grayson's Room-**

Siren bit her lip and hesitated. She was curious what lied under the mask.

Her curiosity won out and she silently crept over to the bed, peering down into his sleeping face. _'Well, hes definitely handsome.'_ Siren thought as she leaned over to get abetter look, hand pressing into the mattress next to Nightwing.

Dick was sound asleep but something shook him awake.

He jerked and tackled whatever was near him. He knew someone was there but he was still lost in his dream world and did not realize who it was til he found himself pinned to the floor.

"Wha?" Was all he could say as he became aware of his surroundings

Siren laughed softly, bright yellow eyes filled with mirth as she held the vigilante down.

"Like I said last night, I could get used to this". She added teasingly, leaning down and planting a playful kiss on his bruised jaw. "Morning sleeping beauty"

Dick was kinda glad he had his mask on for it helped hide his surprise.

He stood up when she gave him room to do so. "What are you doing in here?" he asked reaching his hand to his jaw...he knew he was blushing now.

Siren couldn't help but smile at his reaction.

"Oh, I'm an early riser. Thought I'd look around the mansion." The girl replied, before her yellow eyes traced over the vigilantes bare torso and back up to his mask. "So, do you always sleep in that or was it a precaution for me?" She asked curiously.

Dick sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Sorry but the mask stays...until I know for sure you can be trusted with my name...not that it matters...you know where you are soo it shouldn't be hard to realize who Batman and I really are...but its just habit." He explained.

He stretched. He was awake now and it was too late to go back to sleep.

He grabbed a shirt from his closet. "Come on...I guess we better get a bite to eat before we get back to work." He said heading to the door.

Siren nodded, it only made sense. She stood and followed him out.

The girl was silent as they walked, calculations running through her head. _She had come to them for help and she wouldn't get it without budging. Plus, if they betrayed her, she could always fight her way out._ That last thought was bitter, _but shed already been hurt enough. They seemed like nice people, but she had to look out her herself; no one else would._

"Billy." Siren said softly. "Billy Wright." Yellow eyes looked straight at Nightwing when he looked at her, probably slightly startled from her sudden cooperation.

Dick was startled. He froze and turned to look at Siren. He did not expect that. "What?" he asked making sure he heard right. "Did you just say your name was Billy Wright?" He asked.

Billy froze, a bit startled by his reaction.

"Yes." She replied, sheepishly looking off to the side. Honestly, she didn't know why she hadn't told him the night before.

Dick sighed...it seemed like Siren...Billy was willing to trust him. It only seemed fair for him to return that trust...after all he was not like Batman.

He reached up to his face and peeled off his mask revealing his baby blue eyes. "It seems like you are willing to trust me...now it's my turn to trust you. I'm Richard Grayson...my friends call me Dick." He said giving her a bright smile.

Billy looked up into his soft blue eyes before a grin lit her face. "Dick?" She asked, barely containing her laughter.

"Alright, if you insist." Billy teased before walking around him and into the kitchen. "Come on, I'm hungry." Her voice carried back to him.

She had actually gotten butterflies at that smile and it was something she couldn't deal with right now. Billy still didn't know who she was, or what she was. She couldn't complicate things further.

Dick shook his head as he watched her disappear into the kitchen. Her laughter was a nice change to her kicking his ass.

**-Kitchen-**

He then arrived in the kitchen he was kinda scared as to how Alfred would react when he found out that the kitchen was being used by someone other than him.

"I know Al has some tea and coffee and stuff around." He said going through the cabinets.

"Coffee please." Billy smiled and she opened the fridge. "I take it you don't cook?" She teased as he pulled out all the ingredients for omelets and bacon.

Dick smiled. "Actually yes but if you want to I won't stop you...I'll just blame you if the manor burns down." He joked. He found the coffee and fixed the pot when he heard someone coming.

"Dick?" it was Tim Drake.

"Sorry if we woke you up Tim." Dick said giving the teenager her considered a brother a smile.

"We?" Tim asked.

She looked over at the new voice as she set everything on the counter by the stove.

"Hi." Billy smiled, walking over to the boy. He almost stood as tall as her. "I'm Billy." She added, holding her hand out. The idle thought that Dick would have probably preferred this introduction over the ass kicking made her smile.

Tim looked towards his older brother for help.

Dick nodded.

"Tim Drake...I take it your Grayson's new girl friend?" He teased looking at Dick for the reaction.

Just then Dick tackled him to the floor and a wrestling match was under way.

Billy was glad she was quick and managed to hop out of the way as Dick tackled to boy.

She was also glad Tim had looked at his older brother for a reaction because at his teasing question her face had gone scarlet.

She used breakfast as an excuse to turn away from their wrestling and calm herself down. As she did, she wandered if they were always like this. It was actually kind of adorable, but probably drove poor Alfred crazy.

Just then a new figure was ready to make it's presence known.

With a clear of his throat Alfred had Dick and Tim frozen in terror.

"Aww crap." Both boys said. They were in deep trouble now.

Alfred shook his head and gave the boys a smile before turning to the girl who was currently preparing breakfast. "Please Miss let me." He said trying to take over for her.

"Oh, okay." Billy said softly, noticing the boys frozen in terror. "And you can call me Billy." She added with a smile and she leaned against the counter and sipped at her coffee.

"So Alfred, you seem to be the big man of the house, you got these two well trained." Billy teased, sending a wink at the butler.

Alfred smiled at her. "They usually act better than this but sometimes they get carried away...they are like brothers after all Miss. But I am not the 'Big man of the house' as you put it. The Master is currently out of town at the moment" he explained trying to keep the truth that Bruce Wayne was actually missing...or at least Batman was.

Then Alfred finished up what was left to be done and set the table.

Dick and Tim dragged each other off the floor and sat down. Trying to hide the fact that the statement that Alfred had made about Bruce had reminded the boys that their father figure was still missing.

Billy laughed softly and followed the boys to the table. "Well, I'm sure all these big strong heroes would be lost without you Alfred." The girl smiled, patting the butler on the shoulder friendly.

Some time had passed and Alfred noticed the sadness on Dick's face. "Sir?" he asked.

Dick looked up. "Yes Al?"

"Sir is everything alright?" Alfred knew that the younger man was still worried.

Dick nodded slightly...even though he was hurt.

Tim placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Hey man it's alright...we'll find him." He spoke softly hoping that Billy wouldn't hear.

She took another sip of her coffee and focused on her food though she took everything in around her. She wasnt sure why or how, but it was something ingrained in her. Billy even heard the whispered words of comfort between the boys.

"Where did he go?" She asked Alfred curiously. Billy could tell something was up.

Alfred wasn't sure how to answer her question. He turned his attention to Dick.

Dick noticed the look on Alfred's face. He understood. "Siren...uhh...Billy...I'll explain in a little while." He said hoping it would suffice for the time being.

Tim looked at his brother for a second before whispering in his ear. "Hey is it smart to trust her with that?"

"Why not she already knows who we are it couldn't hurt now." Dick replied.

Billy nodded and shifted so her legs were crossed indian style in her seat. It was time for a change of subject, tension was running too high.

"So Tim, are you in school?" Hopefully that was a safe topic.

Tim was shocked at the change of subject but it did feel nice to actually take his mind off things. "Yea...but Alfred and Dick called the school and explained that I will be out for a while...I'm needed here to help find Bruce." He explained.

Dick then grabbed him in a choke hold. "Yea...but you enjoy skipping school." He joked.

Alfred cleared his throat indicating that the boys be careful not to get carried away at the table.

Billy smiled at the two. It was nice to see they were so close.

"Don't worry Alfred, if they get out of control I know I can at least put Dick in his place." The girl teased, finishing her breakfast.

Dick blushed and Tim laughed at the remark Billy made. He wanted to high five her soo bad but he would let Dick keep some of his dignity.

Alfred smiled and the four of them finished their breakfast in peace...if you call brotherly quarrels peace.

* * *

**wooo...this one got long...but well it is finished...thought we'd end it here...normal Batfamily with Dick and Tim with Siren caught in the middle...and yea it seems like Siren and Nightwing might become an item...but I don't know just yet...next chapter is being edited. Please read and review. Emi-Chan and I would love to know what you all think.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Well now that that little breakfast scene is over here is the next chapter...the truth or what they think is the truth about what happened to Bruce is revealed...**

* * *

**-Bat Cave-**

After breakfast, Alfred and Tim went to the city to check things out leaving Dick and Billy alone.

Dick had work to finish soo he returned to the cave with Billy following close behind.

Dick sat down in the chair at the computer and noticed that Billy took the spare seat next to him.

Billy leaned back in the computer chair and watched Dick work. It was quite interesting. She'd never really used computers, or from what she could remember, but they were very useful.

She was glad they had a moment alone. Billy didn't feel right asking about Bruce in front of Tim or Alfred. And since Dick was doing the searching she felt it was safe to ask.

"So, what exactly happened to Bruce?" Billy asked, tugging the straps of her tank top. It was a bit too small and without a bra, slightly hazardous if she didn't keep it pulled up.

Dick remained focused on the computer screen but answered her question. "We are not exactly sure. He went out for his usual Patrol...but he never returned and we can't even pick up his comm. signal to track him. That was 4 days ago." He said the worry very prominent in his voice.

"He sometimes would go off the radar for days at a time but it just feels wrong...like something happened. I just wish I knew where he was." He added.

Billy stood from her chair and stretched. They'd been sitting for so long. She wandered around the cave a bit but not too far from Dick.

"There's nothing else you could track? Like his vehicle?" The girl suggested, walking up to the display case with the Nightwing suit.

Dick turned around in the chair to face her. "That's just it...we already found the Batmobile...we returned with it 2 days ago. " He stood up and motioned towards the area where the Batmobile was. "The place we found it was deserted...we checked it...twice." He added.

Billy's brow furrowed and she had a moment of vertigo as a stream of images flashed past her eyes. She couldn't make any of it out though. She pressed a hand to her forehead and walked over to Dicks side.

"What about Scarecrow?" Billy suggested. "He seemed to have info on who did this to me, maybe hell have info about Bruce."

Dick noticed that something was wrong but it passed quickly soo maybe it was nothing.

"Hmmm...I am not sure what he knows about you but I do know one thing...he has no clue as to what happened to Bruce...you see...our enemies would be bragging if they had gotten the drop on Batman...soo it is safe to say he has nothing on that." Dick explained.

He sighed. "But...we can track him down later tonight...if he knows anything that would help you it's worth finding out." He said.

Dick then walked towards the training area and swiftly removed his shirt and began his usual work out. It was too early for Nightwing to go out after all. Maybe Alfred and Tim would return with information.

Billy nodded, that made sense. '_Anyone who got one over the Batman would definitely want to brag._'

She followed Dick to the training area and watched his workout. Well, more like she forced her eyes to watch his movements and not notice how strong his shoulder blades looked. It was a difficult task.

The girl blinked, trying to bring her thoughts together.

"We could spar". she suggested without realizing.

Billy blinked before realizing that yes, she had said that out loud. "I mean, if you think you could take me." She added, trying to cover her fluster with teasing.

Dick stopped what he was doing and turned to face her. _'Do I really want my ass handed to me again?'_ he wondered.

"Sure...I guess I could use a sparring partner...since Batman and Robin are not around." He agreed taking a fighting stance.

Billy smirked and stepped into the training area, taking up a fighting stance across from him. '_Well, at least he had guts.'_

Yellow eyes took in his stance, calculations flashing across her vision before she darted forward. She faked left before dropping to the floor and knocking his feet out from under him with a spinning kick.

Dick twisted his body into a roll before he could fall to the floor. He had forgotten how fast she was.

He responded by coming out of the roll with a sweep of his leg trying to knock Billy as she had done him.

But she again was too fast, she easily dodged and proceeded to attack again.

Billy cartwheeled over his kick, spinning back toward him as soon as she was back on her feet and aiming a right hook at his collarbone. His jaw was already bruised and she didn't want to damage it further.

Dick could just barely tell what she was doing and the split second he had, he grabbed her fist and twisted around pinning her arm behind her back.

Billy tried to squirm her way loose but his grip was firm. She soon found herself pinned under him as he finished his attack.

"Got ya this time." Dick said with pride on his face. The tone of his voice was playful however.

Billy grinned wickedly, leaning up just enough to mold herself to the man above her.

She knew she wasn't wearing a bra, but she didn't think that he did.

Her lips were right beside his ear as she whispered, breath sending a shiver down Dick's spine.

"You really think so?" Was her question before she pulled back, headbutted him and flipped their positions. Her hands were firm on his wrists.

"Good fighter uses all their assets." Billy said tauntingly.

Dick was shocked he had not anticipated that.

His face was hot from embarrassment...or was it something else? All he knew is that had yet again had his ass handed to him.

"Ugh...no fair.." He whined.

"Aww, what's unfair about that?" She teased gently, releasing her hold on his wrists and placing them against his chest.

Her position changed from holding him down to merely sitting on him.

Dick's heart was beating fast and he just knew he was blushing now. He then shifted slightly and he found himself nose to nose with her. His eyes softened and he felt like he wanted to kiss her but would she let him?

Billy's eyes slid closed as their lips met. It was soft and sweet and she didn't want it to ever end. Her small hands came up, wrapping themselves around his neck and burying in his dark hair. Every thought she had told her to stop, but when he hands pressed gently against her back to mold them together her thoughts turned to dust.

What did break them apart was the sound of Tim coming down the stairs.

"Dick! Billy!" The teen called as he came flying down the stairs.

Billy was off of him in a flash, face scarlet. She took a stretching pose soo it would look as if they were just stretching.

Dick heard Tim's arrival and was about to find a way to postilion them but Billy had beaten him to the punch soo to speak.

"What?" He asked standing up and facing the teenager.

Tim stood there for a second noticing the blushed faces of both of them. "Am I interrupting?" He asked.

"No". Billy replied. "Just kicking Dick's ass again." She added. "Oh, and I headbutted him, that explains his red face. "

She stood, face slowly returning normal and took in the teenager. "You know, I could give you some pointers. If poor old Dick is all you have for a sparring partner I'm sure you could use them." _Oh and the teasing just kept coming._

Dick finally regained his composure. "What is it Tim?" He asked.

Tim looked at him for a second he knew he had missed something interesting, but he didn't press it. "Nothing really just thought I'd see what you had found out." He replied.

"Soo...still no word huh..." Dick replied. His face registered sadness again.

"Look we can go out later tonight and check things out..." Tim suggested.

"I have that covered...you need to stay by the computer and monitor things from here." Dick explained.

Tim Looked at him and nodded. "Ok...I'll be upstairs helping Alfred with lunch if you need me." With that the teenager was back up the stairs leaving them alone yet again.

Billy bit her lip, unsure what to say about the kiss. Just the thought made her cheeks flush once more and she resisted the urge to bring her fingers to her lips. She still still feel his warmth.

"If we're going out tonight I need to get my bike from where I hid it." Was what she finally said before turning and heading up the stairs after Tim.

The kiss was wonderful, but it couldn't happen again. She wanted it to, but it couldn't. Billy still didn't know who she was or what she was. She couldn't pull Dick further into her mess.

Dick watched her disappear up the stairs. He could still feel the kiss...but he knew that something's were out of his reach and he knew that Siren was one of them.

He went back to work on the computer. He would give Billy some space for a while. He would go up once Alfred or Tim came down to get him for lunch.

* * *

**Well it seems like they will be an item...but with Siren's loss of memory it seems like she is afraid to get any closer...next chapter is being edited. Please read and review. Emi-Chan and I would love to know what you all think.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Yup...ok...more info on Siren (Billy) will be found...and more family interactions...yup...**

* * *

**-Kitchen-**

Billy was leaned against the counter, ready to help if needed. Though something told her Alfred would never ask for help. He took pride in his work.

"So what do you drive?" Tim asked, leaning on the counter beside her.

" A Ducati." The girl replied with a smile. "I've actually got it stashed at the edge of the woods at the end of the driveway." She explained.

The teens face lit up and a burst of excitement shot through him.

"Can I go get it and bring it back?" Tim asked hopefully.

"If you want, and if its alright with Alfred" Billy shrugged, looking up at the Butler to make sure she hadn't crossed a line.

Alfred sighed and gave the teen a nod. "If Miss Wright is willing to let you...then go a head." He said.

With the excitement of the teenager that he was Tim disappeared out the door.

Billy smiled and turned to Alfred for a second. "What is taking Dick soo long?" She asked.

"Miss...if he was working on something he will not be up here til that is finished...it is one thing that Master Bruce has taught him...finish the task at hand at all costs." Alfred explained.

As if summoned by Alfred's words...Dick appeared in the kitchen.

Billy kept her eyes on her coffee as Dick entered the kitchen, the memory of their kiss fresh in her mind.

"So." She cleared her throat as she shoved the feeling of his lips on hers out of her mind. "What did you find?"

Dick walked over the the coffee pot and fixed himself a cup.

Siren the noticed a piece of paper stuck in his back pocket. "What's this?" she asked.

Dick gave her a grim look. "I searched your real name...this is what the Bat Computer gave me." He said handing her the paper.

Billy accepted the piece of paper and studied it, her brow furrowing.

On it was an older picture of her, at least two or three years by the looks. It was a missing persons report on her. She had been missing since she was eighteen.

She felt slightly light headed and leaned against the counter for support.

She had turned up on the streets lost and with no memory four months ago. She was twenty-two now. Where had she been for four years?

Forcing herself to finish reading the report Billy discovered someone had actually been looking for her, a Samsen Dean. The name didn't ring a bell but it was something at least.

"Di-" Billy took a deep breath and tried to speak again. "Did anything turn up on this Samsen Dean?"

Dick watched Billy's reaction as she read the file. It seemed like it was hard for her and he mentally kicked himself for putting her through that.

"I have the computer scanning the name now..I just needed a breather for a second." Dick explained.

"Sounds good." Billy nodded, folding the paper and setting it on the counter.

Alfred cleared his throat and gave Dick the 'You are going no where young man' look.

Dick gave him a small smile. He knew he would not be getting back to work for a while...it was time for lunch anyway.

Just as they sat down at the table...Tim came running in a huge smile on his face.

"Wow...what's got you sooo happy?" Dick teased.

She was thankful when Alfred announced lunch and took a seat. When Tim came in grinning ear to ear she couldn't help but smile.

"How'd she handle?" Billy asked, glad she could make the boy happy when he was so worried.

Tim sat down at the table. "Like a charm...man you should see her motorcycle Dick...it's awesome."

Dick grabbed him and ruffled his hair. "Dude...all motorcycles are awesome...and did you forget you have one and soo do I and Bruce." He teased.

Tim broke free. "Yea...but she has a Ducati."

Dick shook his head...there was no controlling the excited teen.

"Yeah Dick, I have a Ducati." Billy teased, nudging the vigilante before turning back to her food.

She took a bite of the quiche and had to keep herself from making blissful sounds.

"This is amazing Alfred, I may never go home." She laughed softly, teasing the butler. "It's a good thing all you boys work out so much or you'd be fat."

Billy wasn't sure why but joking around made it easier to process everything that was going on. She idly wondered who this Samsen Dean was to her. Was he a relative? Family friend? Sugar daddy? At this point everything was an option, especially with her lost memories.

Alfred smiled. "That's nice of you to say Miss...and I would have to agree with the remark about those two." He nodded his head towards the two boys.

"What?" Both Dick and Tim said in unison

Alfred continued. "They would eat anything they got their hands on if I'd let them." He teased. He knew that while their minds were off the sadness of the past few days things would turn out alright...besides he was enjoying teasing them a little.

Billy laughed at the butlers teasing and the look on the boys faces. It was quite comical. It didn't take long for her to finish her food and she stretched her arms high above her head.

"So what do you guys do for fun?" She asked curiously before grinning wickedly. "Besides dress up in colorful suits and fight crime?"

Dick and Tim looked at each other and shrugged.

"We just pretty much do what we want...soo long as it doesn't involve burning the Manor down." Dick joked.

Tim laughed and nodded. "What did you have in mind Billy?" the teen asked.

Before Billy could answer...Alfred spoke up. "Why don't the three of you go outside for some fresh air?"

"Hmm, outside sounds nice. We could play a game." The ivory haired girl suggested. "I'm sure you guys must know how to play football, or soccer, or we could play some type of extreme tag." She laughed.

"Sure...whatever sounds good...I need to work this food off anyway." Dick joked.

"Hehe...yea right." Tim joked poking his gut.

"Hey!" Dick gave him a glare that made Tim run in terror out the door.

Dick shook his head and turned to Billy. "Shall we?" he asked.

Billy nodded and followed him to the door.

* * *

**K...more nonsense...it is not dark enough for the batboys to go out soo why not enjoy a game of Extreme Tag? Yea it was Emi-Chan's idea. Please read and review We would love to know what you all think.**


	8. Chapter 7

**K...more nonsense...it is not dark enough for the batboys to go out soo why not enjoy a game of Extreme Tag? Yea it was Emi-Chan's idea.  
**

* * *

**-The Yard-**

Billy ran out into the big yard with a laugh. It was beautiful.

"Okay, so I think Dick should be it." She said with a grin. "All you have to do is catch one of us, and then were it. Or, we could play freeze tag and when you touch us we have to stand frozen until out team mate can run up and unfreeze us with a tag." Billy suggested as she slowly walked further away from Dick. He was pretty fast and she wanted some distance before he took off.

Dick nodded. "Great...hmmm who to get first?" He wondered out loud.

He looked from Tim to Billy. '_Tim is easier to get'_

Just then he darted after the teen, who saw that coming and took off in a flash.

Dick was just about to jump him when Tim climbed up the nearby tree.

"Hey no fair!" Dick whined.

Tim stuck his tongue out and laughed.

Billy had tripped and fallen to the ground as she laughed at the brothers. Dick saw this and took it as an opportunity to pounce on her and freeze her.

"You have any idea how to get him down?" He asked as he looked down on her where she was frozen.

"Well, I could simply go get him or I could do something to get him to come down. "The girl suggested, sitting up.

Dick considered her for a moment. "You really think you could get him? He's like a spidermonkey."

He merely received a grin before the girl had darted off toward the tree, flipping herself up into the limbs like an acrobat.

_'I could have done that'_ Dick mentally slapped himself for not thinking about using his own acrobatic skills.

Before Dick knew it both Billy and Tim fell to the ground under the tree, the girl wrestling with the struggling teen.

"Dick! Help!" Tim pleaded. Billy's grip on him was to much for him to break.

Dick gave him and evil grin. "Why should I?" He asked moving closer.

"Dick..." Tim pleaded again.

Dick and Billy exchanged looks.

Billy looked up at Dick in time to see him pounce.

The two vigilantes went rolling down the slight hill. When they finally came to a stop it was with Billy sprawled on top of his chest, hair laying loose around her shoulders from falling out of its messy bun.

She looked down at him, cheeks flushed. Billy made to get up and break the contact but was cut off by Dicks hand burying in her hair. She couldn't break eye contact with him even as he watched him move closer.

"Hey guys! Its getting dark, come on, we've got work to do!" Tim called from the top of the hill. He couldn't see the two from where he stood.

Billy sat up immediately, thankful for the teens interruption.

"Come on." She said softly, holding a hand out to Dick to help him up. Her face was flushed adorably from the almost kiss.

Dick took her hand and the two of them followed Tim back to the house.

* * *

**Srry this one is short I did not want to lose the ideas I had for the nightly patrol. Please read and review. Emi-Chan and I would love to know what you all think.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Yea...now that the games are over...back to business...what happens when Nightwing and Siren head off to the city? I will try and make this one longer than the last chapter.**

* * *

**-Bat Cave-**

When they returned inside the three of them went down to the cave to get ready to finally head out for patrol.

Tim was now dressed in his Robin costume his fingers flying cross the keyboard yet again. "Dick...I have the comm. link set up. I'll stay here and monitor any in coming information." He explained as he heard the other vigilante emerge from the costume vault.

Billy had slipped into the back in one of the changing rooms to dress.

Alfred had washed her suit, which she was most thankful for.

It didn't take long for her to pull on the outfit, emerging into the main part of the cave as she pulled on her red leather half jacket and slipped her mask on.

Dick slipped his mask over his eyes and nodded towards Robin. He then turned towards Billy who was now dressed in the clothes she had worn the night before.

"Ready?" Nightwing asked.

She shot Nightwing a smirk.

"Yeah." She nodded. "Are we taking both bikes or just one?" She asked curiously.

Nightwing thought it over for a second and went towards Batman's Black Motorcycle.

"We'll take one of Batman's. It's large enough for two. We should stick close...no telling what we will run into out there." He said preparing the bike.

Once it was ready to go Nightwing got on and nodded for Siren to get on as well.

The Billy part of her was cursing the suggestion, knowing this was just fuel to the fire. But the Siren part merely smirked and then she swung her leg over the bike, scooting up on the seat and wrapping her arms around Nightwing's waist.

Nightwing blushed and started the bike. He swore he could here Robin laughing as he drove out of the cave.

It could have been Robins laughter he heard, or Sirens. If there was one thing she loved, it was speed. And riding a motor bike was almost like flying.

**-Gotham City-**

With Nightwing in control of the bike it did not take long at all for them to reach the city limits.

Quickly weaving through the busy traffic of the city, Nightwing showed that he had complete control of the powerful motor bike.

When they reached the docks...where they had met the night before, Nightwing turned off down an alley at the entrance to hide the bike.

"Sorry if my driving was scary...I sometimes forget to who is riding with me." Nightwing said removing the helmet.

Siren stretched her arms above her head and grinned.

"It was perfect." She laughed. "I enjoy a rough ride" The vigilante added before slipping off the bike and removing her own helmet. White blonde hair fell loosely around her shoulders, yellow eyes glowing brightly behind her mask.

"You really think Scarecrow will return two nights in a row?" Siren asked and she set the helmet on the bike and looked around. Her eyes were literally glowing in the darkness, a side effect of her night vision.

Nightwing walked close behind her. "Maybe...but there is always something going on around this place...soo keep your eye open for anything out of the ordinary." He said.

Siren nodded and continued forward, scanning every inch of the docks she could see.

He moved just a few feet from her and looked around...nothing seemed strange yet.

Nightwing pulled his comm. set from his gauntlet and spoke. "Robin...check the police band to see if anything was reported today...docks... pier 21."

"On it...be careful." Came Robin's response.

Nightwing clicked the comm. off. _'Always am kiddo'_ he replied to himself.

She listened quietly to Nightwing's conversation before her attention turned to a dark alley. She glared at it intensely , night vision lighting it up like daylight. Nothing. It was a long shot after all.

Making his way back towards Siren his eyes widened as he noticed a sniper target on her.

"SIREN!" He yelled darting towards her.

Just as he pushed her out of the way the shot rang out.

"Gah!"

The two vigilantes hit the ground and darted behind a pile of crates for cover.

Nightwing was breathing fast. "Are...you alright?" he asked. His voice full of pain.

"I'm fine, are you alright!?" Siren breathed, voice full of terrified worry. "You got hit didn't you?"

Nightwing nodded and reached his hand down to his ribcage.

There was a hole in the side of his dark suit where the bullet hit and his whole right side was covered in his blood.

Nightwing forced himself to a leaning position. He sat with his back against one of the crates. He was losing a lot of blood and he could feel himself losing consciousness.

It then seemed like the sounds of gunshots had stopped.

Siren took deep calming breaths and leaned closer to Nightwing to check the wound. She wasn't squeamish or anything. She was pissed. He was hurt because of her and she didn't have a clue how to help him.

"D-Nightwing, tell me what I can do to help." She pleaded softly. All this training that was locked in her head and nothing about gunshot wounds.

Nightwing tried to focus his eyes on her...but he was fading fast.

He felt pressure on the wound but it was too late...he was losing his fight to stay conscious.

He did not know if he would wake up again soo he had to show her how he felt while he had the chance "Siren...I..." He leaned close to her and planted a kiss on her lips as his fight came to a screeching halt.

The kiss was soft and sweet and nothing like their passion, heat of the moment one during training. It was so much better. Tears fell silently down Sirens cheeks as she felt him go limp against her.

"No! Nightwing!" She growled through her tears, pushing the vigilante up right. "Goddamn it Nightwing fight!" She yelled.

Seeing that this wasn't working Siren began digging through his gauntlet for his comm. link.

"Robin!" She screamed into the thing. "Nightwing's been shot!" Siren didn't wait for a reply before going back to the vigilante, holding steady pressure on the wound.

**-Bat Cave-**

"Siren...what about Dick?" Tim yelled into the comm. link. He was still in the cave and he knew something bad had happened.

When no answer came...Robin knew he had to do something. Calling the Manor upstairs he told Alfred to prepare the medical bay.

"Master Timothy...where are you going?" Alfred's voice called.

"To bring them back...Nightwing's hurt." Robin yelled before running towards the Batmobile.

'Hang on' He prayed as he hoped behind the wheel. He wasn't quiet legally able to drive the powerful car but he had no choice...he didn't know how to remotely send the car to them.

The Batmobile roared to life and sped out of the cave.

Robin only hoped he would make it in time.

**-Docks-**

"Goddamn it." Siren cursed again, keeping her hand on the wound as she banded her head against the crate they were leaned against.

_'Why did he have to do that? Stupid, idiot! I'm going to kill him!'_ None of her threats held any real fire, but the only emotion Siren was familiar with with was anger and when Nightwing passed out, using his last moments to kiss her, it tore something open inside she wasn't sure how to deal with.

Relief flooded her when she saw the familiar batmobile. _'Thank god'_. She thought with a sob as she stood, pulling Nightwing carefully up and holding his weight as she walked to the car.

The top flung open and Siren took a brief second to be surprised and amused to see a fifteen year old Robin behind the wheel before she lifted Nightwing and sat him in the seat, climbing in after.

"Hurry Robin, he's lost a lot of blood." Her voice was shaking as she resumed pressure on the wound. It hadn't registered yet that she was covered in his blood.

Robin' eyes widened as he saw the shape Nightwing was in.

As soon as they were in the car roared to life again and speed out of the city towards the Bat Cave.

**-Across the Street-**

From his perch across the street DeathStroke...AKA Slade Wilson watched as the young hero was loaded into the Batmobile as help arrived and cursed. "Dammit Grayson...always have to be the hero." Just then his comm. set went off.

"I told you I want her alive Slade!" a man's voice growled through the comm. link. "Shes worth ten of you! If you kill her I will see your life filled with pain. Do you hear me!?"

"Yes...fine...no matter...they will return soon enough." The man's threats did not worry him one bit. With that Slade gathered his thing's and disappeared.

* * *

**ending it here...next chapter will take place when they arrive at the cave. Please read and review. Emi-Chan and I would love to know what you all think.**


	10. Chapter 9

**K...well it seems like Slade is involved with someone who is focused on getting Siren...but who?**

* * *

**-Batcave-**

Alfred was preparing the medical bay as the Batmobile came roaring into the cave.

"..." The butler could not find the words as he watched them get out...the two of them were carrying a very bloody Nightwing.

With the two of them lifting him, the heroes had Nightwing on the medical table with ease.

"Alfred...he is in bad shape." Robin said removing his mask. His eyes were full of tears.

"Yes...I see that Master Timothy...Miss Wright...I suggest you change clothes." Alfred said noticing Siren's bloody outfit...he then turned his full attention to the wounded hero.

Siren ignored him. She ripped off her mask and set about pacing, every so often lookin gover at Alfred and the unconscious Nightwing. She didn't want to change, she didn't want to do anything. She just wanted to make sure he was okay. And then she would murder him. Or at least punch him in the face for being so stupid. Yeah, that worked for her.

"I'm so sorry Alfred, this is my fault, the sniper was aimed at me." Billy began to ramble, still pacing along the cave. "He pushed me out of the way-why did he push me out of the way!?" She breathe, a sob catching in her throat and she sat down, leaning against the batmobile and hugging her knees to her chest.

Alfred continued his work but only said "It's what he does Miss...He is a hero after all."

Tim, still mask less walked over and knelt down beside Billy. "Alfred's right...besides Dick will be ok...he's survived much worse." He explained hoping it would help her feel better.

Just then Alfred cleared his throat. "Well the wound is patched up...we had just the right amount of blood we use for such emergencies spare. He needs to rest now...he should be alright once he wakes." He explained noting the sadness on both Tim and Billy's face.

"Yeah." Billy said softly, their words not making her feel any better. That bullet was meant for her.

"Is it alright if I stay again Alfred?" She asked softly. Billy wanted to be there when he woke and she doubted she'd get any sleep. But at least she could shower and be close for when he woke.

Alfred smiled. "Yes of course...but please allow me to take your outfit...blood is not something that I like to see on anyone." He explained leading Billy to the costume vault to change.

"I also took the liberty of picking up some more clothes while Master Timothy and I were in the city earlier...these should fit you better." He said picking up the bag from the table neat the vault.

"Thank you Alfred." Billy smiled as she took the bag and disappeared into the costume vault.

She was stripped out of the clothes quickly and dressed in a plain blue t-shirt and jeans. She'd change for bed once she had the chance to shower.

"Is he going to stay down here or can we take him to his room?" Billy asked as she stuffed her blood stained clothes in a bag and handed it to Alfred.

Alfred took the bag from her and nodded. "For medical reason's he will remain in the medical bay til he wakes...but please Miss...hear me me I say that he will be alright...he is quiet the survivor."

"Told ya" Tim said coming to the vault to change out of his own suit.

Tim emerged a moment later dressed in a loose fitting t shirt and jeans. Placing a hand on Billy's shoulder he spoke. "Come on...let's go upstairs..." he suggested.

She looked back over at Nightwing, wanting nothing more than to stay down here, but she knew neither Alfred or Tim would allow that.

"Alright." She nodded, forcing a small smile and walking with the teen upstairs.

**-Wayne Manor-**

Once they were upstairs Tim went to his room and Billy went to Dick's.

She walked straight into his bathroom, stripped, and stepped into a scolding shower. It helped loosen the tension in her muscles and washed away the rest of the blood. Plus, she ended up using his products and the scent made her feel just a bit better.

When she exited Billy dried herself with one of the dark blue towels and pulled her clean panties back on. The rest of the clothes remained on the floor as she headed back into his room and over to his dresser.

It only took a moment for her to dig a t shirt out, it was loose and fell to her mid thigh.

With a deep breath the pale blonde climbed into Dicks bed and curled up in a ball. She didn't understand what she was feeling, but being in his room, wearing his shirt, it made the hurt just a bit less. Soon Billy fell into a troubled sleep.

* * *

**...Emi-Chan is making Siren kinda like a love sick puppy now...oh well I edited it just to make it less stalker...but it is just she does not realize it is love she is feeling...and it was instinct for her to go to his room. Next chapter is being edited. Please read and review...Emi-chan and I would love to know what you all think.**


	11. Chapter 10

**When Siren wakes up and sneaks into the cave what will happen?**

* * *

**-Wayne Manor-**

Billy awoke with a start, running her hands through her hair and taking deep calming breaths. This was the third time she's been woken because of her dreams replaying the incident. She couldn't take it anymore.

With a quick movement Billy tossed the covers off of her and silently made her way into the hall and down the stairs.

**-Bat Cave-**

She silently thanked her night vision as she crept into the batcave and pulled one of the computer chairs into the medical bay.

"Why did you do it?" She asked softly as she curled herself in the chair resting her head on the side of the bed and gently taking the sleeping vigilantes hand. "You don't even know me, I don't even know me." She sighed.

With that Billy yawned and slowly drifted off to sleep once more.

Dick slowly opened his eyes and took in his surroundings. He was in the Bat cave's medical bay...but he was just at the docks...then all at once it hit him.

_'Siren!'_ he thought...he remembered the shot.

He sat up and noticed the sleeping figure sitting in the chair beside him...he also noticed that she was holding his hand. _'How long had she been there?'_ he wondered.

Dick smiled and gave her hand a gentle squeeze, causing her to suddenly wake up from her slumber.

Billy blinked her eyes and slowly sat up, using her free one to rub at her face. That's when she noticed Dick was awake and sitting up.

"Dick?" And then she hit him, square in the jaw. "You scared me half to death!" She hissed before she was suddenly in his lap, arms wrapped around his neck and face buried in his shoulder.

"Don't ever do that again!"

Dick was taking by surprise by both the punch to his jaw and the sudden weight on his injured body.

"...Billy?" He managed as the air was knocked out of him. He did however wrap an arm around her.

Billy didn't respond, she just simply buried her face further in his shoulder to try and hide the fact that she was crying.

Dick smiled and held on to her for like seemed like hours.

Just then he coughed causing Billy to peel herself off him.

"Sorry" She said.

"For what?" He asked...she wasn't the one who shot him...why was she apologizing?

"I shouldn't have flung myself at you in your condition." Billy said softly, attempting to remove herself from him before she did any lasting damage or tore his stitches open. Alfred would kill them both.

"Oh that...I'm just relieved that you are safe..." Dick said stretching slightly testing the mobility of his sore body.;

When he estimated that he could stand, he sifted to the edge of the medical table and proceeded to stand up. But Billy attached herself in his lap again when she noticed that he was kinda wobbly

"What are you doing YOUNG MAN!?" Alfred's voice demanded.

Billy and Dick both turned in shock as they noticed the butler was just feet from them...he had snuck in like a ninja...or where the two of them soo lost in each other that they simply did not see him come in?

Billy froze, still in Dicks lap, her face flushing scarlet. She must have been very distracted to not have noticed Alfred come in.

"Uh...I was going to get back to work...whoever took a shot at us last night knows something..." Dick said running a hand through his dark hair. "...but you aren't going to let me just yet are you AL?" he knew the answer but he had to ask.

"No Sir I am Not...your wound still needs time to heal...I am not letting you go back out there and come back in worse shape than you were last night...besides...what would you do if you found the sniper?" Alfred replied setting down a tray containing 2 cups of freshly brewed coffee.

"I...I'm not sure...but whoever it was knows something." He said again reaching for one of the cups.

"Of course...now when you are ready to make the trip upstairs I believe I should have breakfast waiting for you two...Master Timothy should be up soon." Alfred said heading to the stair case.

The blonde waited for him to disappear upstairs before she climbed fully off the hurt vigilante and back into her chair.

"Dick, we need to talk." She said softly, picking up her mug and sipping gently at the hot liquid.

Dick sighed and took a sip of coffee...he knew he was in for it now. "What about?" he finally asked.

"About what made you take that bullet for me." She said simply, yellow eyes catching his and holding them. Billy needed to know why he did it. If she did, maybe she could understand the strange things she was feeling.

"I need to know why. Because you don't know me, I don't know me, and you risked your life, and I just don't understand." She said simply, twisting the hem of her borrowed shirt between her fingers.

Dick sighed "Billy...I...it's my job to protect people in Gotham...I saw the shot coming and I acted." He just couldn't bring himself to tell her his true reasons for saving her.

'I love you.' why was it soo hard for him to say? I was always easy for him to tell others how he felt...but he just couldn't.

Billy listened carefully, hiding her reaction at how his answer hurt. She didn't know why it hurt, but she felt like a hole had just formed in her chest. The blonde nodded though and looked back up at him.

"Well, thank you." She said with a soft smile. "Oh, and sorry for stealing your shirt." Billy added sheepishly. 'And using your shower, and sleeping in your bed.' She thought as she bit her lip. The girl idly wondered if Alfred would tell him.

Dick sighed and slowly pulled himself to his feet.

Taking a deep breath he stood beside her and simply said. "Come on...Alfred is waiting upstairs...maybe Tim will up up by the time we get up there."

* * *

**I know it is not hard for Dick to express his feelings but Siren is already conflicted...she doesn't need anything else added on...but will he tell her the truth or will he not getthe chance...and what of Batman? Find out as we continue...I don't even know yet Please read and review...Emi-Chan and I would love to know what you all think.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Well things are heating up between Siren and Nightwing...but will they admit their true feeling? Maybe once more food is shoved into their stomachs they will feel better...yes food always helps! LOL  
**

* * *

**-Kitchen-**

Billy was feeling in a better mood as she sat at the table with her breakfast. She still had that hollow feeling in her chest but was choosing to ignore it for now.

"Did anything turn up on the Samsen Dean search?" She asked curiously as she ate a piece of bacon.

Dick remained silent as he ate...he was mentally kicking himself for lying to her about his feelings.

It was Tim who finally spoke up. "I think the file is still on the computer...we can check it later." He replied.

Dick did nod as he confirmed what his brother had said.

Alfred was unsure of what to say at the moment. "Is something the matter?" he asked noticing just how quiet Dick and Billy were being.

Billy nodded at Tim. '_That sounds good. Since he put out the missing person's report, maybe hell know something'._ She said thoughtfully.

She shot a wide eyed, doe in the headlights look at Alfred. "Nothings wrong." She said a bit too quickly.

Alfred gave her a soft smile...he knew something was eating her but he did not press her for answers.

They continued breakfast in silence and the three vigilantes returned to the cave to read that file that Tim had mentioned.

**-Bat Cave-**

Tim's fingers were fast at work pulling up the report on Dean. "Billy...this is it." He called her over to the computer.

Yellow eyes scanned the computer screen.

"It says he lives in Gotham, and works at a University teaching Psysics." Billy read a loud. "He's 36 and a fairly accomplished scientist." She added though her thoughts were: 'Good, not a boyfriend.' But she smothered those thoughts since they brought up Dicks rejection earlier.

Billy chided herself. He hadn't rejected her. He had simply told her that saving her was his job, that he would do it for anyone. That was it.

"So, are we going to pay him a visit?" She asked, yellow eyes darting to Dick before going back to the screen. "If we do I think we should go in civies."

Dick read the file and turned to answer Billy's question. "Sounds like a plan...I know most of the Professors there...I went to GSU...but this Dean fellow must be relatively new...the name doesn't ring a bell." He explained.

Tim then pulled out something from the desk drawer and handed it to Dick. "Here...use this is case of an emergency." He said.

Dick looked at the item in his hand. It was one of the many emergency beckons...this one was one of the ear pieces.

"Sure...hopefully no one will shoot at us at campus...but I will use it if we need it." Dick replied ruffling Tim's hair.

Turning back to Billy he nodded and they went back upstairs to dress.

**-Siren's Room-  
**

Billy went to her own room where Alfred had placed her new clothes It felt strange calling the room hers. She didnt live here, she was just a guest.

The girl showered and dressed in long sleeved burgundy dress that fell to just above her knees. Around the waist set a gold chain belt that hung high on her right hip and looped low on her left. She wore a simply pair of black flats and her hair swept to the right, a palm sized burgundy flower clip set on the left above her ear.

She wore just a touch of make up and a sweet smelling perfume Alfred had purchased for her.

Standing outside Dicks door she knocked softly, a wave of nerves settling in the pit of her stomach

**-Dick's Room-**

Dick was placing the dark glasses over his eyes when a he heard a knock on the door. "Yes?" he called.

"Come in." Dick said knowing who it was at the door.

When Billy walked in he was grateful for those dark glasses of his...she was beautiful and his eyes were wide open as he stared at her.

Shaking his head he cleared his throat and spoke. "You look nice." He said.

Billy blushed softly and smiled. "Thanks, Alfred picked it out."

Yellow eyes took in her partner's current outfit, dark blue shirt, jeans and leather jacket. The first thought to run through her mind was 'Yummy'. The second was the thought of pinning him down again. But they had business and she shoved those thoughts into a corner in the dark part of her mind along with the confusing feelings she had been having since he took that bullet.

"You look very handsome." She added with a smirk, the word not doing justice for how the man looked.

Dick ran a hand through his hair and smiled. "Thanks...so...we better got see if we can get the keys to the car from Alfred...Ready?" He said heading to his door.

Billy nodded and walked back down stairs with Dick.

Alfred ended up handing the keys to a Camero to Dick before complimenting the blonde on her dress.

"Thank you Alfred." Billy smiled, standing on her tip toes and planting a chaste kiss on the butlers cheek.

"I'll keep my eye in him." She added before the two vigilantes headed for the garage.

Alfred blushed slightly and replied. "Please do Miss...his wound has not yet fully healed." He told her as he watched the two of them leave.

* * *

**Well a plan has been made...check out this Samsen Dean guy at GSU...next chapter Dick and Billy will meet him...what will happen then? Please read and review. Emi-Chan and I would love to know what you all think.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Well the plan to meet this Samsen Dean is underway...will he provide any useful information?  
**

* * *

**-Gotham State University-**

The ride over to GSU was relatively quiet.

When they arrived, Dick flashed his ID at the gate and proceeded to find a place to park the very expensive sports car.

Once parked they both got out.

"Ok...this is a big place soo follow me and you shouldn't get lost." Dick joked as they made their way inside.

Billy rolled her eyes at the joke. She may have lost all her memories but her sense of direction was quite fine tuned.

Their first stop was the information desk.

"Excuse me Miss?"

The young woman at the desk looked up and found herself lost in Dick's bright smile. "...Yes...can I help you?" she finally managed to reply.

The vigilante found herself rolling her eyes yet again at the hopelessly enamored desk clerk.

Honestly, it was pathetic. 'Jealous much?' Her subconscious sneered, arms crossed. Billy had no reply for her so instead ignored the thought. Though she couldn't deny the sudden flare of emotion and the sudden urge to wrap her arm through Dick's.

"Yes...we are looking for a Mr. Samsen Dean...do you know where we can find him?" Dick continued.

"Yes...I believe he's next class is not til noon..but you can mostly find him in the Cafe on campus...it's just past the dorms." The woman said still lost in the smile.

With a smirk to the woman, and a careful step forward Billy laced her thin, mocha colored arm through the vigilantes and turned down the hall the woman had indicated.

"Thanks." Dick said.

Billy gave him a look.

"What? Just using my Grayson Charm." He said with a smile.

**-Campus Cafe-**

The cafe wasn't hard to find and Samsen Dean was indeed sat in the corner enjoying a cup of coffee while reading a very thick book. As if he sensed the couple, his eyes shoot up immediately going wide as saucers.

"Billy?" He had a deep, but gentle voice and the emotion in it startled the girl.

What was once a show of territory turned into a lifeline grip as Billy's hold kn Dicks arm slightly tensed.

"Yes, and you're Professor Dean?" She asked as soon as she trusted her voice again.

Realization dawned on the Professor immediately and he motioned for them to sit down.

"I take it you have no clue who I am?" The man asked with a sad smile.

"I'm sorry but no." Billy replied gently as she took the seat across from him, motioning for Dick to sit beside her.

Dick took the seat beside her and extending his hand out to the professor.

"Hi...Richard Grayson..." He gave the professor a look. He wasn't quiet sure if the man was too be trusted but he would follow along and see what developed.

"Grayson? I've heard that name before...have we met?" Dean asked taking the hand.

"No sir...but I did go to College here...but that was before you became a Professor here." Dick replied.

"Ah, of course. I noticed the records for the school...you were top in the Physics class when you were here." The man grinned before his eyes landed on Billy. "It's amazing what a beautiful young woman you've become." Samsen said with a smile.

Billy shifted uncomfortably and blushed. "Thank you Mr. Dean. But we actually came here to ask you a few questions about the missing persons report you filed four years ago. "

"Ah, yes. Well, with both of your parents gone I promised to watch you when you came to Gotham and started in your singing career. You were very good." He said with a proud smile. "And then one night you never came home. "

Billy's brow furrowed at the man. "I-I lived with you?" She asked, taken a back by the news.

The Professor chuckled softly. "It's hardly a surprise. I am your uncle."

Dick looked at Billy for a second. _'Soo she lost her parents as well...I know how that feels.'_

"Soo her uncle huh?" He said turning his attention to Dean. Unsure if he should mention that someone was after Billy...and that they knew who she was.

"Yes, her mother, Amelia, was my older sister." Samsen explained. "You don't remember anything?" He asked, turning toward his niece.

Billy shook her head. "I remembered the singing and my name. Sometimes there are flashes, glimpses of memories, but nothing solid, nothing I can focus on." She said sadly. "And I don't sing anymore."

Samsen furrowed his brow, calculations flashing behind his eyes as his mind worked. "Something has happened." He concluded. "Please, return with me to my home where we can talk more privately; both of you." Samsen leaned forward and whispered the last part as if someone could be listening.

Dick noticed how hushed that last statement was. Taking a quick glance around the cafe he didn't see anyone suspicious but he wasn't all too sure about this guy. Besides...he still had business of his own...he still had to find Bruce.

Giving Billy a tap on the shoulder he whispered into her ear. "You sure we can trust him?"

Billy had been watching the man the entire time he spoke and didn't sense any changes, he wasn't lying to them.

"I think so." She replied in a whisper. "In any case, I'm sure we could handle him if need be." She added in that tone that spoke of a soldier.

Dick sighed. "Alright...We'll follow you Mr. Dean." He said standing up and heading towards the door.

"Well, if you're coming lets go. I'll text Emmette and let him know." Samsen said to the two as he gathered his things and stood.

'Emmette?' Billy thought curiously as she stood as well.

Billy was quiet as they walked back to the car, her mind racing with everything shed just learned. She had an uncle, and she had been a singer. Thin mocha fingers wrapped gently around her throat and a look a pain crossed her face. They hadn't just taken her memories, they had taken her dreams.

Once they made it to the car Dick noticed the look on Billy's face. "You alright?" He asked as they got in the Camero.

"Just realizing what Ive lost." She said softly and a bit cryptically.

Billy didn't make a move to continue and Dick didn't push her, he knew things were already hard for her.

**-Dean's Manor-**

The drive was quiet and not very long, Dean led them a little ways out of the city and to a large mansion. No where near as grand or beautiful as Wayne Manor but it had its charms, for a modern styled place.

Dick pulled into the driveway and parked before the two got out and followed Dean into the house.

The vigilantes froze at the sight of the man waiting inside. His skin was ice pale with white hair and the fiercest ice blue eyes. He wore simple army greens; green shirt and cameo pants along with dogtags around his neck.

"Doctor." The man nodded, all business. It seemed the man was a soldier through and through.

"Billy." She didn't know if it was just here but it seemed as if his gaze grew just a bit softer when they landed on her.

"This is Emmette Stone." Samsen smiled. "Emmette, this is Richard Grayson and you know Billy." Emmette nodded before turning on his heel and leading them to what Billy could only describe as a laboratory.

"Now Billy, if you would, please sit up here." The blonde asked with a smile before patting the examine table.

Dick was unsure if he should allow Billy to be examined but it seemed like she was somewhat at ease soo he let her do as she wished, but he would watch and if anything went wrong he was there.

Billy hesitated for a moment before carefully sitting on the metal surface. She wasn't too big on doctors, but something told her she could trust him.

"I know you don't remember anything, but could you tell me what happened to you? What can you do?" At the questions it clicked that Samsen knew what at happened to her, or at least had an idea. She fell straight back on the soldier training ingrained in her.

Dick heard the question and he knew that Dean had to know something but he wasn't going to blow it just yet.

"Enhanced reflexes, speed, and senses, night vision and-" Her voice faltered on the last part. It was something she hadn't told Dick, or the rest of the Batfamily yet. "And I can emit a high frequency wave with my voice." She added after a moment.

Dick's eyes widened at the last ability. "Like a Canary cry?" He asked.

When Billy glanced up at him he added. "One of the members of the League has an ability like the one you are describing...Black Canary." He explained.

"Yeah." Billy said softly, glad he didn't freak out of her over it. She hadn't told anyone of her ability and felt very self conscious over it.

"Hmm." Samsen said thoughtfully. "Billy, there's something I need to tell you. I use to be a scientist for the military and I had a partner. We were working on enhancing humans with animal abilities. There was an incident and it altered the way I think. I can think faster and better than any computer in the world. After the incident I left the project. My partner had gotten too dangerous in his thoughts." The Doctor took a breath and took one of Billy's hands between his. "I believe you are one of his experiments." He said gravely.

Billy blinked, her ears ringing as she processed what he had said. She was an experiment. Someone had kidnapped her, experimented on her, wiped her memory, and trained her to be a weapon. A sudden flash of anger shot through the vigilante and it was all the girl go do to keep it under control.

"What was your partners name?" Billy asked when her voice was under control.

Dick listened as Dean spoke. He wanted to grab the guy and strangle him but he forced himself not too.

Like Billy he wanted to know who it was that had done those experiments...soo he waited as Dean took a moment to breathe before he answered her question.

"His name is Clifton Fox and hes a very dangerous man." Samsen said warningly. "Please Billy, stay with us, we can protect you."

"No, Im sorry Mr. Dean." Billy replied, hopping from the table. "You may be my uncle, but I have to do this, not for revenge, but to make sure no one else gets hurt." And with a rare moment of vulnerability the vigilante hugged the man. "I'll keep in touch but I already have a place to stay."

With that Billy and Dick left. They had a name now and that meant a lead.

* * *

**Well Dean has given them the lead they needed as far as Billy's past...but what of Batman? Please read and review..Emi-Chan and I would love to know what you all think.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Well now...more info on Billy's past is revealed...but is it time for Nightwing to distance himself from her and search for his missing mentor...does he have a plan?  
**

* * *

**-Wayne Manor-**

The drive back to Wayne Manor was quiet...both vigilantes had tons on their mind. Billy had been told who had made her into a weapon...but Dick's thoughts were stuck on the fact that after all this time they still had no leads on the where a bouts of Batman.

"Welcome home..I hope you found out something useful?" Alfred greeted them at the door.

Dick nodded and headed to the Cave to speak with Tim...leaving Billy to speak with Alfred.

**-Bat Cave-**

Reaching the computer Dick found Tim at work yet again. "Hey...run a search on the name Clifton Fox...Give Billy the results when you have them."

"Where will you be?" Tim asked.

"Out...I have to find Batman...you help Billy from here on out." Dick said grabbing his Nightwing suit and heading to the vault to change.

_'I have to find him...Billy's got her own problems now...it's not right to force her to help anymore.'_ he told himself.

A few moments later Nightwing emerged from the vault and got to his bike and left the cave without another word.

Back upstairs...after talking a little with Alfred about she had learned, Billy wanted a moment to compose herself before going down to the Batcave.

She headed up to her room and changed into a comfortable tank top and sweat pants before tying her long ivory hair into a ponytail.

It would be a while before the search turned up any info on Clifton, especially if he was still working with the government. So she figured she could train for a bit.

"Hey Tim, wheres Dick?" Billy asked curiously as she walked down the stairs and over to the training area. She could have sworn he came down here.

"Tim turned from the computer to reply. "He went out...said he had something to take care of...nothing for you to worry about he said."

"The computer is taking it's time with the search...did you find out anything?" He asked with a curious look on his face.

Billy took a deep breath and sat cross legged on the mat floor of the training area.

"Well, I found out I have an uncle, that's who Samsen Dean is." The woman started. "I also found out that I was a biological weapons experiment of his ex-partner." The words left quickly and Billy was surprised at how good it felt to get out.

"Along with my enhanced reflexes, speed, and senses I was given the ability to emit a high frequency wave with my voice." The vigilantes eyes grew sad. "He chose me for it because of my singing career, I had refined vocal chords."

Billy took a deep breath and stood up, walking over to the punching bag. All the sadness and rage she felt the woman began taking it out on the heavy bag.

Tim decided to let her be for a while...he turned back to the computer and continued on the search.

**-Gotham City-**

Nightwing was unsure of where to start but he figured returning to the docks would be a good choice.

Arriving at the area they were spotted the night before he took a look around. Not seeing anyone he walked around. The night air seeming to calm his nerves.

A few moments passed and he was about to leave the are but just then he heard someone coming up behind him.

"You...hands up!" a man's voice demanded.

Nightwing froze and did as he was ordered but as his hands came up a batarang slipped out of the wrist pocket and he quickly twisted around and launched the weapon.

With a clash the would be shooter's weapon was knocked from his hand.

"Tonight is not a good night to piss me off." Nightwing said giving the man a glare.

Brown eyes narrowed at the vigilante.

"Alright pretty boy, you want to play?" Hawkeye grinned before disappearing in a flash and reappearing closer to him and punching Nightwing in the jaw.

Nightwing stumbled backwards taken by the speed of the meta human.

"You'll pay for that!" He growled lunging forward.

Nightwing pushed his opponent back, the two a flash of fists and kicks before Hawkeye caught him off guard with a sharp elbow in the ribs, tearing his stitches open.

Nightwing gasped and stumbled back before pushing on, adrenaline blocking out the pain as he pulled out his Escrima Sticks and rained down a spiral attack on the meta human. It was the same attack Siren had used on him in their first fight.

Hawkeye dodged the first two attacks before being clipped on the shoulder by the third and fourth. The man cringed, kicking his foot out toward Nightwing's left hand. He managed to knock one of the Sticks away but caught the second against the side of his head. It knocked him out cold.

Nightwing took in deep breaths as he tried to fight back the pain. "Told you not to piss me off."

Just then something caught his eye...in the back pocket of Hawkeye's pants, a note.

Taking the note Nightwing scanned it...his eye widened in shock.

'Deliver the girl to the Warehouse on 3rd street tomorrow at midnight or surrender yourself to me at the same time at the address on the back of this note.  
ps. If you choose to surrender...Come alone...or Your Mentor will pay the price.  
-S'

'Slade' Nightwing knew by the decorated s for the signature that Slade was the one who sent this note.

Turning the note over he read the address he was to surrender...'The Thomas Wayne Memorial Clock Tower!'

Nightwing clinched the note in his hand...he wouldn't give Billy to anyone if he could help it...but he knew he had only one option...he would surrender to Slade tomorrow at Midnight!

* * *

**Yup...surrender Siren or surrender himself to save Batman...Please read and review...Emi-Chan and I would love to know what you think...HawkEye...Dean...and Emmette belong to Emi-Chan...sorry for not posting that note on tyhe last chapter...**


	15. Chapter 14

**When Nightwing returns to the cave what will happen? Will Siren or Tim or even Alfred find the note from Slade? If soo what will they do?**

* * *

**-Batcave-**

Nightwing returned to the cave...the pain from his reopened wound was too much for him as the adrenaline wore off.

Hearing the motor bike arriving Tim and Billy watched as Nightwing got off the bike...nearly doubling over in pain on the floor.

"Dick!" Billy yelled running to him.

Nightwing tried to stand, but the pain was taking control again and he realized he wasn't going anywhere at this point.

"Dick?" Tim asked coming over to them.

Nightwing looked up and removed his mask revealing pain filled blue eyes.

"I..." was all he got out before losing consciousness.

"Tim, go get Alfred." Billy told the teen as she hefted Dick to his feet, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and hers around his waist, carrying most of his weight as she headed to the med bay.

"What were you thinking going out alone?" She asked softly, getting the vigilante on the med bed and unzipping the top part of his suit so fred could get to the busted stitches. "Why are you so stupid sometimes?"

A moment later Tim returned with Alfred close behind.

"What happened?" Alfred asked as he took over for Billy.

"Yea...he looked like he was in a lot of pain." Tim added standing beside Alfred as the butler began to access the damage.

"I'm not sure, he came back and collapsed." Billy explained. "But he must have been in a fight, it looks like a direct hit tore the stitches." She added, walking around the other side of the bed and assessing the damage...yup the stitches were torn.

Alfred went to work and it did not take much time at all to stitch the wound up again. "That should do it. Master Timothy please take Miss Wright upstairs...I will make sure things are fine down here."

"Sure...Billy." Tim looked to her.

"But-I-alright." Billy said softly, going upstairs with the teen.

**-Wayne Manor-**

"I think I'm just going to go lay down." She added once they were in the Manor. Suddenly she was feeling kind of tired.

"Ok...I think I'm going to do the same...and hey...he'll be fine" Tim said placing a hand on her shoulder before heading off towards his own bedroom.

**-Batcave-**

Alfred had finished bandaging the wound when he heard a soft moan.

"Master Grayson?" He called.

"Ugh...I...left..gauntlet...letter..don't tell them..please..." Dick's voice was soo soft and full of pain he barely managed to speak.

Alfred searched the gauntlet and found Slade's note and his eyes widened. "Sir...they might be able to help you."

"no...must go alone...please don't tell them." Dick pleaded before returning to the dark world of unconsciousness.

"Very well sir." Alfred said with a sigh.

Alfred shook his head...'Sleep well sir'

* * *

**sorry this one was short...next chaptrer is being read and review...Emi-Chan and I would love to know what you think.**


	16. Chapter 15

**When morning after Nightwing returned with with letter from Slade...will anyone try to stop him? Will Alfred keep his promise to not tell anyone else about the note?  
**

***this chapter was actually done after the next chapter...Emi-Chan and I wanted to do the next scene before we lost the ideas...soo we came back to this...sorry if it feels rushed...^.^***

* * *

**-Wayne Manor-**

Billy woke the next morning more rested than she had the day before...though the thought of Dick hurt again was unsettling.

Things were still not settling well in her mind and that hollow feeling had made itself present again after Dicks return the night before.

She had also spent the night remembering the soft and sweet kiss he gave her before he passed out from the gunshot two nights ago...it seemed like it was longer though. With everything going on she had forgotten it, but not she couldn't get it out of her head. Why dis he kiss her if he was just doing his job? The question wouldn't leave her alone.

-**Kitchen**-

Billy shook her head and proceeded towards the kitchen...that's when she noticed that she was not the only one up.

"Dick?" She called noticing the young man who had just been down in the cave lost to the world was now in the kitchen making a cup of coffee.

"Hey...sorry if I worried you last night...I'm ok now." He said with a smile despite the fact that he would have to surrender himself later on that night.

Billy stepped further into the kitchen and over to the cabinet to grab a mug of her own. After all the time she spent thinking about the kiss they shared two nights ago...it was a bit difficult to look the man in the eye.

"So, are you going to tell me what happened?" She asked softly, yellow eyes glued to her coffee.

Dick looked at her for a second...unsure of what to say. He couldn't tell her about the letter from Slade but he figured he could at least mention the meta human he encountered.

"Some meta tried to take me out when I returned to the docks...he got off a lucky shot but he wasn't that much of a challenge." He said taking a sip of coffee.

A flash shot across Billy's vision and she was suddenly in a large room flipping between obstacles and dodging bullets. There was a flash of auburn hair and brown eyes before Billy was suddenly back in the kitchen though her coffee cup had slipped from her hands and was shattered on the floor.

"Billy?" Dick asked with a shocked look on his face.

Just then Alfred came in. "Is something wrong...I heard a crash?" he then noticed the shattered coffee cup.

Alfred then proceeded to clean it up...when he finished he turned his attention back to the two of them. "Sir? Miss?"

"Y-yeah Im fine." Billy said, her voice barely above a whisper. "I just, I remembered something. A flash..." The vigilante explained. "The meta, did her have auburn hair, brown eyes, and custom pistols? There would be a-" Billy focused intently on the memory, trying to pull every detail she could from it. "A tribal hawk on the side of the gun."

Dick nodded. "The details are right...but the gun I'm not sure...all I saw of it just just before I knocked it away...do you know who it was?" he asked.

Billy leaned against the counter for support and looked up at Dick with the most vulnerable yellow eyes. "I-I think hes another experiment." She said softly, voice shaking. Why was she remembering now? And why did it feel like she was friends with this man?

Dick shook his head. _'How many experiments were there?'_ he wondered.

Alfred noticed the look on Dick's face...wondering about what else might be waiting for them down the road was making him uneasy. _'Well...wondering about things like that right now can only add more strain to Master Grayson...and he is in no shape to be putting strain on his body right now'_

Clearing his throat the butler spoke. "Well now that we are awake why don't I start breakfast?" He started. "Miss? Would you like to give me a hand?" he added looking at Billy. He knew if he had her doing something it would ease her mind a little.

Billy glanced over at Dick who now had a confused look on his face.

"Wow...he usually doesn't let anyone help...I'd take him up on that Billy" He said with a laugh.

"Yes, I'd like that, thank you Alfred." Billy smiled, heading over to help the butler.

Dick smiled as he watched the two start breakfast. But his smiled hid the fact that he knew he would have to leave them later...he had made up his mind to surrender himself to Slade and he would make sure nothing stopped him.

Just then Tim came walking into the kitchen and went wide eyed as he saw that Alfred was allowing Billy to help.

"Wow...she must really be special if Al is allowing that." He said nudging Dick in the side.

_'yes...she is'_ he thought. "Did you find anything on Fox?" he asked reminding him on the search results he had requested when he and Billy returned from Dean's place.

"Yea...but it can wait til after breakfast" Tim whispered.

Billy was laughing and stirring the pancake batter as the two boys talked.

With a devilish grin the blonde dipped the tip of her finger in the batter and stuck a drop on both boys noses along with Alfred's before starting the pancakes.

Alfred cleared his throat and whipped his face and gave the boys a 'don't even think about goofing off' look.

Once breakfast was ready th group ate in silence.

Dick didn't want to complicated things now...and Alfred knew what he had chosen soo he didn't press him.

**-Bat Cave-**

After breakfast the rest of the day went about normally. Dick, Billy, and Tim had gone to the cave to work out some. After a few hours, Alfred brought them a late lunch in the cave. After the short break, Dick allowed Billy to try out the training simulator that Bruce had designed. Soon after the training session they decided to finally read over the information they had found on Fox.

"So, it seems a few years ago Fox was fired by the military because his experiments became too extreme. But that didn't stop him." Tim explained, fingers typing furiously on the computer. "He came back to Gotham and started his own research facility. On the outside its just a genetics research lap, but on the inside I'm sure its filled with all kinds of horrors." The teen shuddered before pulling up a picture of the large building. "Does it look familiar Billy?"

Billy looked at the picture hard, taking in every detail. Nothing sparked any recognition and the girl sighed. ":No, nothing." She said softly.

Dick looked at the file on the screen and only imagined what was going on inside. He prayed that Batman wasn't there...he hoped that Slade had lied about the fact that he knew that Batman was in grave danger. He remembered the message on the note had said that his mentor would pay if he went against the order Slade had given him about coming alone when he surrendered.

"Dick? You ok?" Billy asked noticing the far off look on his face.

"Yea." he lied.

Billy narrowed her eyes at the man but didn't say anything, she knew he was lying. "Come on sweetie, you should get some rest." The blonde suggested, holding a hand out to Tim. It was getting late.

"Wait, me?" The teen asked, blushing that she called him sweetie.

"Yes you, come now." Billy laughed, grabbing the boys wrist. "You coming up?" She asked Dick, though she knew the answer already.

Dick nodded.

Tim nodded back...he didn't know what was going on but the training session had tired him out.

The three vigilantes went upstairs to rest for a while...but Dick didn't exactly rest. He knew he had to sneak out...he didn't want Billy or Tim to follow him.

* * *

**well that's it...again sorry if it was rushed...we had to come back to this soo ehh. please read and review...Emi-chan and I would love to know what you all thnk.**


	17. Chapter 16

**Ok...now time for the Surrender...Will Slade get what he wants from Nightwing? or will the deal be called off?**

* * *

**-Wayne Manor-**

It was coming up midnight and Dick knew he had made up his mind. He would surrender himself to Slade. What would that accomplish? He didn't know but he wasn't going to give up Siren...so that was his only choice.

Waiting til everyone had gone to do something else, he quietly made his way to the cave, got changed, and left.

**-Thomas Wayne Memorial Clock Tower-**

Nightwing sighed as he arrived at the tower. Slade would be waiting for him.

Shooting a grapnel to the roof he took off into the sky.

"Ah...Grayson...soo you decided to surrender to me." Slade said with a smirk as he heard Nightwing land on the roof...for some reason he did not have his twin colored mask on.

Nightwing did not give him an answer.

"Haha...Bat got your tongue?" Slade joked hoping it would get his prey fired up.

Nightwing balled up his fist and lunged forward, hitting Slade in the mouth.

"Very good...you will make a good apprentice." Slade said whipping the trickle of blood off his face.

"Soo that's what you wanted with me." Nightwing said..he had already figured that out but he wasn't 100% sure.

"Of course...now...let's see just how much pain you can endure." Slade said pulling out his steel bow staff.

Nightwing took an offensive stance.

"Oh...I'm sorry Grayson...but you play by my rules now...I want to see how much pain your body can take...and that means no fighting back." Slade said with a wicked grin on his face.

Nightwing swallowed hard and sighed...he had to do as he was ordered or Slade might decide to call the deal off.

Seeing a nod from Nightwing Slade laughed and lunged forward,

Slade grinned and quick as lightning struck the vigilante across the shoulder blades with his staff.

The assassin continued to walk around the boy, considering his next move. Slade slipped a hand into the pouch at his thigh and flicked a throwing knife at Nightwing's left shoulder.

"How does that feel Grayson?" Slade purred, leaning forward and pressing the knife deeper into the mans shoulder painfully. "Tell me apprentice." The assassin growled, twisting the knife slowly.

"...Fuck...You." Nightwing managed to growl between breaths.

"...careful...I might decide to Fuck you up even more." Slade smirked twisting the knife again.

Pulling the blade out of his prey's shoulder, Slade quickly thought about what to wound next. "...now let's see what strength you have when one of your legs is no longer of use to you"

Nightwing's eyes widened as he watched Slade circle him and knelt in front of him...holding the blade just above his left thigh. "...no...please..." he pleaded.

Slade smiled as he started the attack but was stopped when another knife was thrown and knocked his out of his hand.

"Well, looks like I was left out of all the fun." Siren purred, standing from her crouch and walking slowly toward the men.

Without warning the woman was in front of Slade, spinning like a blur and kicking him away from Nightwing.

"Are you alright?" She asked, her voice much softer and filled with worry as she knelt in front of him and checked the knife wound. It hadn't nicked anything vital, but would need stitches. It would also be pretty sore until the muscle healed.

Siren heard the staff before she saw it. Bringing her hand up to block the blow she spun on her knee and slammed her fist into the assassins chest. There was a satisfying crunch and Siren was on her feet, anger coursing through her veins as she punched the man in the jaw before hitting him with a second spinning kick.

Nightwing was in shock as he watched Siren pretty much beat the hell out of Slade. How did she find him?

Slade coughed and slowly stood up. "That is far enough girl...Grayson it appears as though you disobeyed my orders...the deal is off...you did not come alone." he smirked turning towards Nightwing.

"...ugh...no...Slade..she.." Nightwing tried to get to his feet but the pain he was in was too much.

Slade reached into his belt and pulled out a small pellet. "I hope you said goodbye to your mentor...for your disobedience...the deal is off..I will let Mr. Fox continue with his experiments..hahaha!"

"NO!" Nightwing yelled as Slade dropped the pellet...causing a smoke screen.

Once the smoke cleared Siren turned back towards Nightwing, noticing the hero was on his knees with his forehead on the roof top and it sounded like he was crying.

Siren stood there in shock. Deal? What had Dick done? When the smoke cleared and she saw her partner crying it tore that hole it her heart even wider.

"Dick?" Her voice was soft, almost afraid.

Siren walked over to him, dropping to her knees and bringing him up enough to look into his eyes. "Shhh, its okay." She said softly, brushing her fingers through his dark hair. She wanted to make him feel better...to take his pain away.

Siren didn't know what she was thinking or if she were thinking at all, but something urged the vigilante forward and she pressed her full lips gently against his, coaxing them to move with hers.

Nightwing did not fight back the tears...he had failed. Thanks to his stupidity...he allowed himself to be followed and now...Batman...no. He couldn't continue that thought as Siren kissed him.

Deciding to just let go, Nightwing returned the kiss. It was deep and he never wanted to stop.

Despite his injuries, Nightwing sat up a little and grabbed onto Siren for all she was worth. He deepened the kiss even further and he could feel himself losing control as he started to remove her jacket.

Siren moaned softly into the mans mouth as his hands trailed roughly over her skin, working the leather jacket from her arms.

"Dick." She breathed against his lips, her brain struggling to keep control as the vigilante molded their bodies together like they were made for just that purpose. "You're hurt." She added with a soft gasp as Nightwing nipped at the pulse point on her neck.

Nightwing then realized what he was doing and stopped. His breathing was uneven...was it from the pain or something else?

"Siren...I...we..need to get back..." He managed to say.

The blonde nodded and helped him stand before leading him to her bike.

She'd have Robin remote recall his back to the cave once they got there.

The drive was quick and full of tension. Billy couldn't exactly tell if it was from the deal with Slade or what happened after but her main concern was getting Dick back to Alfred.

**-Batcave-**

"Alfred!" The girl called as soon as she cut the engine on her bike.

Carefully Billy climbed from the bike and helped Dick off.

"Robin, I need you to remote call Dicks bike, I had to leave it." She said to the teen as she helped Nightwing to the med bay.

Alfred and Tim both were wide eyed. "What happened?" _'This time?'_ Alfred wanted to add but decided that his addition of humor would not help.

"Slade..." Was all Nightwing could say as he coughed.

Alfred shook his head. "That man has always been a hard one to beat hasn't he sir?" he said looking him over.

Nightwing smiled at Alfred's attempt at humor.

Alfred went to work and not long after he was done, they turned as the black and blue motor bike came peeling into the cave.

"Well now...your baby as you put it sir...is back safe and sound." Alfred joked.

Nightwing smiled again. Yea he did love that bike.

Billy stood back and watched their interaction.

She didn't know who this Slade was, but if she ever got her hands on him…she let the thought trail off and turned to watch Dicks bike park itself. It was a beautiful machine.

"Miss Wright...I would say to let him stay down here but I think he would rest better upstairs would you help me get him to his room.?" Alfred asked.

"Of course Alfred." Billy nodded, walking over to the bed and helping the butler lift Dick. With much teamwork the two managed to get him upstairs and into his room.

**-Dick's Room-**

Once they got Dick settled into his bed, Alfred cleared his throat. "Thank you Miss...now we must let him sleep...and it looks as though you might need some as well...I believe Master Robin has headed out to see if he can track down Slade." He explained heading to the door.

"Of course Alfred." Billy replied softly, leaving the room with the butler.

**-Billy's Room-**

Billy had stripped and showered, anything to stay wasn't tired and didn't feel like laying down.

The shower did little to wear her out and she got out pretty quickly, wrapping herself in a large fluffy towel.

The girl dressed in a tank top and shorts for bed and attempted to fall asleep.

For thirty minutes he tossed and turned on the bed and her worry for Dick finally won out. She had to check on him.

Creeping down the hallway Billy stepped up to the vigilantes door. She immediately froze when she heard him crying again. It tore at her heart just like before. She didn't want him to be in pain.

**-Dick's Room-**

As quietly as she could Billy slipped through the door and over to the bed where Dick was curled up.

Climbing onto the bed Billy sat behind him and ran a hand through his hair.

"Shhh Dick, its alright. I'm right here." She said in a soft soothing voice.

Not fully aware of the fact that Billy was beside him, Dick continued to cry. "I failed..." his voice was soft, filled with heartbreaking pain. He felt like he had failed the one person that meant more to him than anything.

"Dad...I'm sorry" he cried.

Billy's brow furrowed and she forced the vigilante onto his back. Leaning over him she looked into those beautiful blue eyes, now red and puffy from crying.

"You didn't fail Dick, were going to get Bruce back, I swear". Billy said sincerely, leaning down and planting a soft kiss on his forehead. "You're not alone in this." She continued in her soft voice.

"Billy?" Dick called as he started to become aware that he wasn't alone...had her words reached him?

Before she could reply he reached up with his hand and softly ran his fingers down her cheek.

"...You don't have to stay." He said. He didn't want anything to happen to her...and he was afraid if she continued to help she would be hurt.

"I know that." She replied, her eyes fluttering closed as she enjoyed the soft touch of his fingers.

"But I want to." Billy admitted. When she opened her eyes again there was so much vulnerability it was almost frightening.

Dick was unsure if she really meant that. "..you're willing to stay...with me?" he asked leaning forward til they were just a breath apart. He could feel his heart beat faster as he gazed into her eyes.

Billy blinked, her heart beating a fast against her chest as Dick leaned closer to her.

"Yes." She breathed, yellow eyes searching blue.

Dick realized her her answer was sincere. He couldn't hold back his feelings anymore.

He wrapped his arms around her back and kissed her. Slowly pulling her down to him as he leaned back in the bed.

Time seemed to freeze but feeling himself lose control, Dick had their positions changed and Billy pinned to the bed.

His lips were still locked in a sensuous dance with hers but his hands were making a bold exploration. One was trailing down her the soft skin of her thigh, fingers dancing under the fabric of her shorts. The other had broken past the barrier of her tank top and was gently running a thumb across her ribs.

A shiver ran through the woman, one of pleasure and fear. She had never done this before, or she didn't remember ever doing this. So many self-conscious thoughts flooded her mind but the one that stood out was; What happens after they found Batman? And it was like a bucket of ice water poured on her.  
She hesitated, placing her hands on Dick's chest she pushed him off.

Dick reluctantly left his pleasure filled dream world as Billy pushed him off.

"Sorry." he said as he shifted to where they were side by side again.

Sitting up he then moved to sit at the edge of the bed, running a hand through his hair he sighed. He didn't want to stop but he could tell by the hesitation Billy showed...she wasn't.

Dick stood up...his body still weak from his fight with Slade. He slowly made it to the door.

"You can sleep here...I'll go.." He started.

"You don't have to go, I mean, this is your room and all." Billy said softly. "Please stay."

Dick turned and faced her, taken back by the request.

He nodded and returned to the bed and gave her a smile and slowly drifted off to sleep.

When he laid back down Billy scooted close to him and gently laid her head on his shoulder. She wanted to be close to him, more than anything. She was just afraid. Terrified really. After they found Batman what would happen? Would she even see Dick again? Would Bruce even let her back at the manor? Billy didn't have the answers, but the sound of Dicks heartbeat was like a soft lullaby and she slowly feel asleep. The last thing she remembered was his arm wrapping around her waist and pulling her closer.

A short time later, Alfred had woken and he first thought was to check on his young Master.

Opening Dick's door he peered inside and smiled a the scene before him.

Dick was sound asleep with Billy beside him, her head resting on the young hero's chest...seeming to have falling into a peaceful sleep listening to him breathe.

Moving quietly to the pair Alfred lifted the blanket and covered them before quietly returning back to his own sleep filled world.

* * *

**Aww I hope you all have enjoyed this little romantic scene...Emi-Chan did a great job on most of it. Please read and review...we would love to know what you thing.**


	18. Chapter 17

**When morning after Dick and Billy surrendered to their feelings...thing's start to turn bad again...Did Robin find Slade?  
**

* * *

**-Dick's Room-**

The sound of someone knocking on the door woke Dick from his sleep.

"What?" He thought it was Tim coming to annoy him...but he got up when he heard Alfred's voice.

"Sir...sorry but please answer it is most important." he said from outside the door.

"What is it Alfred?" Dick asked opening the door.

"It's Master Timothy...he didn't return this morning." The worry on Alfred's face spoke volumes.

"What?!"

"He told me he was going after Slade...after seeing you hurt like that he thought he would go after him for you..." Alfred explained.

Dick clinched his fists, first Bruce had disappeared...now Tim.

Turning back to Billy who had gotten up and went to stand by the door as well..."We have to find him."

"Of course." Billy nodded as she followed Dick down to the Batcave.

**-Batcave-**

Once in the Cave they both entered the costume vault and changed ready to leave as soon as they knew where to go.

"Can we track his comm.?" Siren asked following Nightwing to the computer.

"Yea...just a second." Nightwing pressed a key on the keyboard and his eyes went wide as he noticed the location. It was the address that Slade had listed on the note...the warehouse on 3rd street...but how did Robin get there?

"Sir...I...think Master Timothy found the letter." Alfred's voice said as the butler came down the stairs.

"Letter?" Siren turned towards Nightwing as she asked the one word question.

Nightwing sighed. "Slade left a letter on the meta that I beat...it he said for me to deliver you to that address or surrender myself to him...you know what I chose." He explained.

"Sir...I do hope Master Robin is alright." Alfred said his voice full of worry for the teen.

"Soo do I Al...Siren...let's go..." Nightwing said placing a hand on the butler's shoulder before walking towards the Batmobile.

Siren followed close be hind him. There was no way she would let Robin get hurt...it would only add more pain to Nightwing...and he didn't need any more.

**-Gotham City-**

The drive to the city was quiet. Both heroes had their minds focused on finding Robin unharmed...neither one willing to think about the alternative. Nightwing was driving the powerful car just like he had his motor bike...weaving fast through the busy early morning traffic.

Arriving at the warehouse the two vigilantes got out and silently entered the building.

Siren was all business when she got out of the car and carefully approached the warehouse.

With intense focus the blonde reached out her senses, trying to hear anything that could be useful. She heard nothing.

The warehouse didn't help much either. It was completely empty except for a few items left over from what seemed to be a hastily set up laboratory.

It was when she saw blood did Siren panic.

"Nightwing, there's blood." She called back partner.

Nightwing came over to where she was and knelt down his eyes focused on the blood stains.

Taking out a DNA swob from his gauntlet he took a sample of the blood...his mind racing as to who's it was.

As he stood up, he jerked when he heard the sound of someone screaming.

"Robin!" his fears on overdrive, Nightwing ran towards the door where the scream had come from.

Without hesitation he pushed the door open, his eyes going wide as he saw 4 figures surrounding Robin.

Siren ran after Nightwing, sliding into the room. Her eyes narrowed at the four surrounding the bound teen.

"Siren, what are you doing with these people?" A short girl with light brown hair asked, brows furrowed.

Siren didn't say anything before she dashed forward, bow staff in hand.

Before the four knew what happened she had the shooter who attacked Nightwing before on the ground, hands bound behind his back with strong cable.

The ghostly pale man out of the group stood back and watched carefully as the other man jn the group this one with brown curly hair leaped forward. He was almost a foot taller than Siren, and three times her width.

"Been awhile song bird." The man grinned, cracking his knuckles.

Before Siren could react, a large fist slammed into her abdomen, sending her flying across the room and into the wall.

While the four metas were busy fighting Siren, Nightwing had moved to where Robin was...quickly removing his bonds.

"You ok?" He asked holding Robin's head in his hand as he positioned to where he had Robin's head resting in his lap. His eyes scanned the teen as he took in the damage done...they were going to pay for doing this to his brother.

"...yea...they..ambush..." Robin started but soon began coughing up blood.

"Don't speak." Nightwing ordered.

Robin reached around his waist at his back and planted a utility belt in Nightwing's free hand.

Nightwing's eyes went wide as he recognized that it was Batman's...this meant that Fox did indeed have Batman in his power. Did they leave the belt on accident or was is left as a sign?

"..they...said that their boss had big plans for him...and her..." Robin explained his voice fading.

_'Siren_' Nightwing thought. Had they ambushed Robin as a way to draw Siren out?

While Siren recovered herself the ghostly white man walked quietly up behind the two distracted vigilantes. She wasn't sure why, but something inside her told her she couldn't let him touch the boys.

"Robin, Nightwing, cover your ears!" She yelled at the boys, glad they did just as she asked. Without hesitation Siren screamed as loud as she could.

Immediately super sonic waves began to shake the building. The man who was advancing on Siren growled, covering his ears and backing away before helping the small girl lift their bound comrade and leave.

"Reaper, lets go!" The girl called to the man behind the vigilantes. He hesitated before dashing after the other three.

As soon as it was clear Siren cut off her scream, dropping to her knees, chest heaving and sweat drenching her.

After the sound had stopped, Nightwing glanced over to where Siren had crumbled to her knees.

Debating rather to get up and check on her...or stay where he was.. cradling his wounded brother in his lap.

"Siren...you ok?" he called deciding he couldn't leave Robin's side.

Siren evened out her breathing and pushed herself up. "Yeah, I just have never held it that long." She explained, walking over to the boys.

"We need to get him back." she said indicating the teenager who had now gone limp in Nightwing's lap.

Nightwing nodded as he stood up, being careful with the limp body he now held in his arms holding him close to his chest.

They quickly left the warehouse and returned to the Batmobile.

Nightwing placed Robin in the back seat and climbed in the back as well.

"You can drive back." he said shifting to where he had Robin's head in his lap again.

Siren nodded and slid behind the wheel.

She drove fast, but not as crazy as Nightwing had as she headed back to the cave.

This was all her fault, if she had never gone to them neither Tim or Dick would have gotten hurt.

Siren thought idly about leaving Wayne Manor and taking the boys out of all her mess. But the thought of leaving tore that hollow pit wider in her chest. Why did she have to be so selfish?

**-BatCave-**

Alfred was waiting for them to return and he stood up as the Batmobile pulled into it's spot and parked.

His eyes went wide as he saw Nightwing get out of the back...his heart broke as he noticed the limp body of Robin being cradled in his arms.

"Al...we need your help...he is hurt bad." Nightwing said placing Robin on the medical table.

Alfred quickly came over to them and saw the shape the teen was in.

There was a set of large claw marks across the boys chest and immense bruising along the entirety of his body. He was going to be in quite a bit of pain for awhile.

"Al...please...you have to save him...I...can't lose anyone else." Nightwing pleaded as he removed his mask...his eyes filled with tears.

Alfred placed a hand on his shoulder. "I will do my best Sir." He said turning back to the wounded bird.

Dick unhooked Batman's belt from his waist, he had no where else to keep it.

He slammed the belt down on the desk at the computer and his head hung down as fresh tears flowed from his eyes.

Billy watched Dick and hesitantly stepped over to him, laying a hand on his back. "Alfred's going to get Tim good as new Dick, its going to be okay." She said softly.

Dick reached up to his eyes and whipped the tears away and turned to Billy. "Yea...I'm still upset though...it hurts to know that I couldn't protect my family." he said sadly.

He then reached into his gauntlet and removed the DNA sample and placed it in the machine to confirm what he had feared...the results were quick...it only confirmed it...it was Batman's blood that they had found in the warehouse!

"Dammit!" Dick cursed slamming his fist on the table.

"Master Grayson...calm down..." Alfred called from the med bay as he heard Dick's outburst.

Dick sighed "Sorry Al."

Without another word, Dick went to the vault to change. Emerging later dressed in his sweat pants his chest now bare.

Taking a second to glance over towards Robin, he spoke up. "I am going to my room for a while...I need time to think." He said heading up the stairs.

* * *

**Yea...Robin was hurt bad...now not only is Nightwing upset about Batman but his brother has also been hurt...and yes...Fox has Batman...the four fighters that fought Siren are also Emi-Chan's characters soo they belong to her. Please read and review...we would love to know what you all think.**


	19. Chapter 18

**Well continuing with the aftermath of Robin's rescue..will there be more Dick x Billy romance?  
**

* * *

**-BatCave-**

"I'll try to calm him down Alfred, just worry about Tim." Billy said softly, giving the butler's shoulder a light squeeze as she too disappears into the vault to change.

Within minutes she came out dressed in light cotton shorts and a long sleeve, stripped shirt. White blonde hair hung in waves around her shoulders and Billy tucked the loose strands behind her ears and she made her way quickly upstairs.

**-Dick's Room-**

"Dick?" She called softly after knocking on his door. Billy was so conflicted. She wanted to help, to make his pain go away, but she didn't want to shove herself at him. All the pain he was going through was her fault.

Dick heard Billy's voice and told her it was alright to come in.

When Billy opened the door she saw that he saw sitting in the window staring out. She could see his reflection in the window...his face was full of sadness.

The hole in Billy's chest tore a bit more at the sadness on the vigilantes face. Before she had consciously decided the blonde was at his side and wrapping her arms around him.

"I'm so sorry." She breathed against his hair, not knowing what else to say to try and make him feel better.

Dick didn't know what to do. First his father had disappeared and now his brother was fighting for his life...the only thought he had was why was Billy of all people saying she was sorry?

"Why are you sorry...you didn't do anything." he said wrapping his arms around her.

Billy laughed bitterly. "If I hadn't come to you for help none of you would be hurt."

Dick was taken back by her reply.

"...who else could you have gone to?" he asked reaching with his hand he tucked his fingers under her chin and lifted her head soo he could look at her in the eye.

"I could have continued alone, then only I would have been in danger". She replied, yellow eyes meeting blue.

"I'm not important. You guys are a family, and its my fault you're falling apart."

Dick sighed. Did she really think she was unimportant?

"Billy...you are important. Let me say this...Bruce always thought that he could do everything alone...but when I fell into his life...it became apparent to me that he was wrong about that. Everyone needs someone to depend on...besides...I'm glad you came to us." he explained whipping a stray tear from Billy's eye.

Billy smiled softly, a few more tears falling free.

"I didn't say I could do everything alone, I just said it would have been better for you family if I had." She said softly, trying to look away so she could hide her tears. They made her feel weak. And she didn't like feeling that way in front of him. She wanted to be strong for Dick.

Dick sighed again. "Billy...I know how you feel...but this is not your fault. We got hurt because we chose to put ourselves in harms way. That is not your fault." he hoped his words would reach her.

He then wrapped his arms around her again hoping she would understand what he was trying to say.

Billy looked deep into his blue eyes. She knew he wasn't lying but she still found it hard to believe him. Why?

Suddenly she didn't care, all she wanted was him.

Silently and slowly Billy leaned forward, asking permission with her eyes.

Dick noticed the look in her eyes and he responded by pressing his lips against hers and held her tighter.

All thoughts of the pain and fear seemed to leave him as the kiss continued.

Billy gasped into his mouth as he pulled her tighter against him. The whole in her chest slowly filled in as if it were never there as he held her. She felt safe and warm and…she wasn't quite sure what else.

Deepening the kiss Billy climbed into Dicks lap, wrapping her legs around him.

Dick felt his heart jump as she wrapped her legs around him. Whatever he was thinking melted away as the kiss deepened. He knew he would lose control but at this point he didn't care.

Still holding onto her, Dick moved away from the window and pinned her against the wall.

Billy moaned as Dick pinned her against the wall, his hips holding her up and his hands holding her wrists on either side of her head. When his soft warm lips trailed kisses down her neck Billy stopped thinking all together and focused solely on the feel of his strong body against hers. A soft giggle moan escaped when he gently nipped at her pulse point before latching onto it and sucking hard.

"D-Dick, you're going to mark me." She breathed, grinding herself against the vigilante.

Billy could feel him smile against bruising flesh before he spoke. "That's the point."

He pulled back just enough to look into her bright yellow, lust filled eyes. "I want everyone to know your mine." He whispered seductively before reclaiming her lips in a heated kiss.

Dick's hands released her wrists and slowly trailed down the sides of her body and stopped at the waistband of her shorts.

His fingers started to pull at the band but just then a knock at the door brought him out of his passion filled world.

Dick stepped back taking deep breathes.

"Yes?" he called.

"Sir...it's me. Just want to let you know Master Timothy is resting now in the medical bay down stairs if you wish to see him." Alfred's voice said from outside the door.

"Thanks Al." Dick replied running a hand through his sweaty dark hair.

He then gave Billy a look as if he was sorry for what he had done.

"Billy." was all he said.

As soon as Dick stepped back Billy caught herself on shaky legs. Alfred's timing was simply amazing. And infuriatingly frustrating. Her libido chimed in.

But when Dick gave her that apologetic look she knew it was a good thing Alfred had interrupted them. Something told her the vigilante would have regretted going any further with her. And even though Billy didn't know if that were true, the thought was excruciatingly painful.

"Come on, lets go check on your brother." She said softly, holding her hand out to him. Dick needed to see Tim more than he needed a passion filled tumble.

Dick nodded and took her hand, gripping it for all it was worth. He did need to see Tim...maybe knowing that he would be alright would make him feel better.

* * *

**Yup...more romance...will they ever go any further than that? Maybe...^.^ Please read and review...Emi-Chan and I would love to know what you all think.**


	20. Chapter 19

**Well now that they were soo rudely interrupted by Alfred...they go down to see Tim...how will Dick react to seeing the aftermath of his brother's attack?**

* * *

**-BatCave-  
**

Billy lead Dick down to the Batcave, knowing she was an anchor for him right now and he needed to be strong, so she had to be strong for him.

When they walked into the med bay it was to the sight of Tim asleep on the med bed, torso completely bandaged and wearing only a pair of sweat pants. the rest of his body was littered with large misshapen bruises, probably from being knocked around by the bigger meta human.

The first thought that entered Dick's mind when he saw the shape that Tim was in was that he was going to make the ones who did that pay dearly. But he would get that chance later on...he had to be here for Tim right now.

"I'm glad Al could fix him up. "He finally said grabbing one of Tim's hands and squeezing it gently. A tear ran down his face..he couldn't help it at this point.

"Me too." Billy said softly, stepping up to the sleeping teen and planting a kiss on his forehead. "We're hear for you little bird." She whispered before standing and wiping tears from her own eyes.

Dick took a seat by the medical bed and watched the teen sleep. He would be there when he woke.

"Billy...what should we do?" he asked not knowing what their next plan of action was. "We have no leads on Fox's location...that lab where we found Tim won't be much help." he added.

"Their scents are still there." She said simply, brushing a hand through the boys dark hair before to took a seat next to Dick and took his hand. He had had his tongue down her throat just moments ago, soo she hardly thought he would mind her holding his hand.

"One of the things that was altered in the experiment were my senses, I could try and track their scents but its no guarantee they would lead us to Fox." Billy explained.

_'Follow their scents? Makes you sound like a dog'_ Dick's mind joked, but now was not the time for jokes soo instead he simply nodded. "...if that's all we can do now then that's fine."

"...Slade..." it was Tim's voice that spoke up.

"Tim?" Dick stood up.

"Slade...he...would know...he ...was there..left no long..before you showed." his voice saw still weak from his injuries.

Dick looked at Billy and his face was full of anger. _'Slade is mine'_ his mind screamed.

"Dick, calm down." She whispered, her voice a mix of worry and warning. She didn't want to knock him down a few notches but she would. He was in no condition to go after Slade alone. Again.

"If we go, we go together, you cant handle it on your own."

Dick glared at her. "No! Slade is mine! It's me he wants and if it gets Batman back I will do whatever it takes!" he didn't want to make it sound like he was mad at her but he was furious...Slade was deeply involved and only he could get the information they needed from him. No one else was going to get hurt if he could help it.

Billy grabbed Dick by his forearm,

"No, he works for Fox, that means he wants me. Slade may have some personal agenda with you but that's no guarantee that if he gets you Fox will release Batman." Billy said evenly, eyes narrowed. "I lo-know you love Batman Dick, he's like a father to you, but handing yourself over isn't going to help. Fox holds the cards, not Slade. Its what he wants that matters."

In her emotion filled rant the vigilante almost admitted something she didn't know she had been feeling. Was that strange hollow feeling in her chest she got when Dick was hurt, was that love? It always felt better when he smiled, or when he kissed her.

Dick was taken back by her outburst. "Billy...Batman is like a father to me...therefore it is my job to do what it takes to get him back...I will not risk...losing you as well." his voice fading as he spoke that last part. Did he love her?

"Billy...I..." his voice failed as tears filled his eyes yet again.

Yellow eyes blinked at him, she didn't know what to do. Her instincts were for fighting, not this. She wanted to comfort him but had no clue how.

"Come on, Tim has gone back to sleep, you need rest." Billy said softly. "Even if I have to force you."

Dick didn't really intend on going back to sleep, but he knew if he stayed down here talking about all this nothing would get done. He had to come up with some way to get Batman back without putting Billy in anymore danger.

"Fine...I guess a nap would help calm my nerves." he lied.

He followed Billy back up the stairs and they stopped at his bedroom door.

**-Dick's Room-**

Before anything could be said, Billy tugged Dick into the room and over to his bed.

Though there were much more interesting thoughts bouncing around her head, all she wanted was to lay with him. To feel safe for just a bit longer. So she pulled him down into the bed and carefully curled up to his side, head on his shoulder and hand resting over his heart.

It didn't take long for the blonde to fall asleep.

Dick did not fall asleep as he said he would...his mind was racing with ideas...ways to get Batman back.

* * *

**Sorry this feels rushed...kinda getting close to more action soo we wanted to hurry...please read and review...we would love to know what you all think.**


	21. Chapter 20

**Ok...soo Dick has thought of a way to get hopefully get Batman back without risking Billy's life...will his plan succeed?  
**

* * *

**-Dick's Room-**

Once he was sure that Billy was asleep, Dick got up and quietly left the room.

His mind was made up...he was going to find Slade...and surrender himself. He would risk his own life for Batman...but he had no right to risk Billy's. He only hoped that Slade had the power to get Batman released.

-**BatCave**-

Once arriving in the cave he quickly changed into his Nightwing costume and made sure that Tim was dead to the world before he headed to his bike and drove out of the cave.

**-Gotham City-**

As he drove to the place he had met Slade before, the only though going through his mind was that of Billy. He had left without telling her his plan. He knew that she would freak out after she had said that she would help him get Batman back...but it was his job and his alone.

'Besides...I love her...I will not risk losing her.' he told himself. Maybe he should have told her how he felt before he left.

Once arriving at the Thomas Wayne Memorial Clock Tower, Nightwing parked the bike in the alley way.

He took a deep breath as he removed the helmet from his head. He only hoped that he would be able to find Slade.

'Ok...I'm here...now how to get him to come to me?' he thought to himself.

He then remembered that Tim had said that Slade had been at the building that had once been one of Fox's labs. Maybe he could use that.

Replacing the helmet he started the bike once more and drove off toward the warehouse on 3rd street.

Arriving at the warehouse on 3rd street, Nightwing parked his bike and removed his helmet with a sigh. _'Well this is it'_ he thought to himself.

Was he making the right choice?

He dismissed his thoughts and made his way inside thinking that he would be a good place to sit and wait for Slade.

When he entered, his instincts went into action. He took a defensive stance as he saw that not only was Slade there...but it seemed like he was waiting for him.

Ah, Grayson, I knew you'd come." There was a smile on Slade's face, even if Nightwing couldn't see it because of the mans mask...that he decided to wear this time.

"Did your little song bird follow, or are you here without her knowing?" In a flash Slade was next to the vigilante, circling him like a hawk. "I've seen the way she looks at you Grayson, you've really done a number on her haven't you." Slade chuckled, leaning forward to whisper in the boys ear.

Nightwing stood there willing to fight is he had too. His blood was boiling when he mentioned Billy but he didn't act on that.

"She didn't follow me. I came to you this time willingly...I want Batman released." Nightwing said.

"Oh Grayson, that fire". Slade chuckled, watching the vigilantes blue eyes blaze. "Is she a soft spot for you?"

"Well, it seems you have come alone this time but you broke that deal when your song bird followed you before." Slade tisked, continuing to walk circles around Nightwing. "But, a new deal could be set up." He added with a wicked smirk.

"I want you Grayson, but Fox wants your little song bird. And hes taking that frustration out on your poor mentor". Slade explained lightly, as if this were a joke. "You have to bring your girlfriend to me, you'll go with me, she'll go with Fox and your dear Batman can go home."

Nightwing's mind drifted when Slade mentioned that Fox was taking his frustration out on Batman. If that was true he only hoped that he was still alive.

"Slade...I'll...do what you want..." he started. He bit his bottom lip before asking. "How do I know Batman will be released if I do this?"

"Fox has no use for the big man once he gets his song bird." Slade replied.

"She must not be that great in bed if you're willing to give her up so easily." The assassin taunted. "After being at her mercy, I even entertained the idea of taking her for a spin. Shes so…feisty." Slade chuckled, before disappearing into the shadows.

"Tomorrow Grayson, midnight, if you don't have the girl Batman dies." The threat carried from the shadows and then Slade was gone.

Nightwing wanted to slug the assassin soo bad but Slade had disappeared before he could act.

"Tomorrow then." He replied knowing Slade was gone.

He quietly left the warehouse and returned to his motor bike and sped off towards the cave once again.

* * *

**So...Nightwing will Surrender Siren to Fox and himself to Slade...will that get Batman released? Please read and review...we would love to know what you all think.  
**


	22. Chapter 21

**Well the next day at midnight Dick will have to surrender Billy fearing he may never see her again will he give in to his desires?  
**

_**WARNING THIS CHAPTER WILL INCLUDE A ROMANCE SCENE...THE RATING WILL SLIGHTLY CHANGE TO M BUT ONLY FOR THIS SCENE...THEN ITS BACK TO T**_

* * *

**-BatCave-**

When Billy awoke alone, at first she thought Dick may have gone to the bathroom or down to the kitchen, but when she found no sign of him in the Manor or cave she was pissed. Well, at first she was hurt, a burning pain replacing the hollow filling in her chest. And then she got pissed. And that's how she ended up where she was, angrily beating the crap out of one of the fighting posts in the training area.

Alfred had long since gave up trying to persuade her to calm down, all too familiar with the blinding fury she was in. Bruce tended to suffer from it on occasion as well.

Tim was simply marveling from the med bay at the fact that she had been punching the post for over an hour and didn't seemed hurt at all. He couldn't even see blood on her knuckles and by how hard she was hitting the post, there should definitely be blood.

Both Tim and Alfred were immensely relieved when Dick returned to the cave seemingly in one piece.

Billy spared a narrowed glance in the vigilantes direction before hitting the post with more force.

Nightwing gave Alfred a fake smile as he got off his bike.

Alfred placed a hand on his shoulder when he went to stand by his side. "Sir? Where have you been?" he asked.

"Out." Was all Dick said...he couldn't tell them that he had made another deal with Slade.

Somewhat relieved that she wasn't all over him, Dick noticed Billy punching the day lights out of one of the training posts.

"Billy?" he asked careful not to get too close to her when she had that angry look on her face.

Billy didn't stop punching the post, or even look up at Dick for that matter.

"What Dick?" She asked, voice like ice.

Dick sighed. She wasn't going to talk to him in her state of mind...and he was somewhat grateful for that.

"Billy...I...never mind." he wanted to try and talk to her but he gave up.

Turning to Alfred he spoke. "I'll be upstairs." he said before going up...not bothering to change out of his costume.

Alfred and Tim glanced at one another. Something was wrong.

Billy stopped mid punch and watched the vigilante retire upstairs without changing.

There was a strong urge to go after him but she stamped it out. She was pissed at him, and it only made it worse when she smelled Slade on him.

The blonde wanted to keep punching the post but her arms wouldn't work.

"You should go talk to him." Alfred said in that matter-of-fact-butler wisdom way.

Billy sighed deeply and turned irritably toward said butler and his wisdom.

"Now, go talk to him." Alfred replied in a this matter is closed tone before turning to check Tim's dressings.

**-Wayne Manor-**

The blonde groaned but did as she was told and went upstairs.

Though when she reached Dick's door she found she couldn't go further. And for the first time since she took up the mask Billy ran.

She ran as quickly as she could to her room, shut the door, and immediately hopped in the shower.

**-Dick's Room-**

From inside his room Dick had heard Billy take off running.

Wondering what was wrong, he stood up from his bed and walked to his door.

_'Should I go check on her?'_ he asked himself. He was torn...he didn't want to get any closer to her, he had to give her up soon...but he didn't want to hurt her either.

Making up his mind he opened the door and walked down the hall and stopped at Billy's room.

"Billy?" he asked as he knocked.

**-Billy's Room-**

Waiting a few second's he slowly opened the door. Hearing the sound of the shower going he figured he would just sit down on the edge of the bed and wait for her to get out soo he could talk to her.

Billy enjoyed the scolding water as it released the tension in her body. With a sigh the blonde washed herself and got out, pulling a towel around her before using a second one to dry her hair.

With the interference of the shower scents, Billy didn't realize Dick was in her room when she exited the bathroom.

Her mocha skin was still damp from the shower, lips slightly red and swollen from the hot water and hair hanging in damp waves over her shoulders. Yellow eyes widened when they landed on the vigilante and Billy held the towel a bit tighter.

"Dick, what are you doing in here?" She could barely hear her own voice as her heart thumped erratically in her chest.

Dick stared at her for a second. His heart beating fast as he thought about what he was going to say.

"I...heard you running...I wanted to make sure you were alright." he said running a gloved hand through his dark hair. "...the door was unlocked." he added shyly.

Billy blushed, twisting her toes into the carpet.

"Oh, I didn't know you heard me." She said softly, feeling even more like a coward. "I'm mad at you." She added, a bit more pouting then intimidating.

Dick stood up from the edge of the bed and walked to stand in front of her. '_I don't blame you for being mad._' he wanted to say but he just nodded.

"Sorry." he said lifting her chin with his fingers to look her in the eyes.

A shiver ran through her as he approached, the only thought going through her head was her nudity and his sudden proximity.

Yellow eyes fluttered as she tried to remember why she was angry with him and not think about ripping his uniform off. And then she could smell Slade on him again and it helped to focus Billy's thoughts.

"I can smell him on you Dick." She said softly, looking into those bright blue eyes of his.

A shocked look appeared on his face and disappeared as quickly as it came. Apparently he couldn't hide the fact that he had seen Slade from her advanced sense of smell.

"Yea...I...went to see Slade." he said running a hand through his hair again.

"You shouldn't have gone alone Dick, I told you it was danger-" And her angry rant was cut off by Dicks lips.

What actually happened was Dick panicked and didn't want to lie to her about the deal he made with Slade. Kissing her was the first thing he thought of to distract her before she asked him anything more about it and the thought of having his arms full of naked Billy was too much to resist.

As her arms came up to wrap around his neck Dick tugged the towel from her body. Taking this chance before there were any interruptions, large hands came up to cup firm breasts and massage gently.

"Oh Dick." Billy moaned, pressing herself more fully into his battle calloused hands. And before Dick could blink she had him pinned to the bed, small hands pushing his top up and over his head.

He let her explore as his own hands gently teased her rose colored nipples before trailing down to her wide hips and cupping her ass. Dick kneaded the firm flesh roughly, eliciting another moan from the blonde before she shifted to tug his boots and pants off.

Dick sucked in a breath as Billy wrapped her small warm hand around him and began pumping slowly as she crawled back up the length of his body.

"No more interruptions." She breathed in his ear before nipping at his ear lobe.

"Agreed." Dick returned, breathless. Most of his blood supply had relocated to a more interesting part of his anatomy.

He brought his left hand back up to gently tease the blondes nipple while his other hand traveled soft, brushing through the soft curls at her apex before thick fingers slipped between her folds, gently caressing the small bundle of nerves the found.

Billy gasped, steadying herself with her hands on Dicks shoulders. Shifting just a bit, the blonde raised up, positioning his cock at her center and dropping roughly, impaling herself on his wide girth.

"Billy." Dick breathed, sitting up and pulling her flush against him, claiming her mouth in a passionate kiss before lifting her and pulling her back down.

It didn't take long for the vigilantes to set a pace. It was fast and deliciously rough and had Billy shrieking into Dick's shoulder as he hit home with every thrust. He knew she was close, and so was he.

Dick picked up his pace, sweat drenching them both.

"Ah, Dick." Billy gasped, getting closer and closer to that edge with each thrust.

Dick reached down, finding that little bundle of nerves and rubbing hard, sending them both over the edge with a gasp. Well, more like a grunt from Dick and a shriek from Billy.

The two fell limp against the pillows, sweat drenched and sated. Billy winced as Dick pulled out and flopped herself back against his chest, cheek against his heart. It made her smile that it was beating a tattoo against his ribs just like hers.

Billy yawned and cuddled closer to him, she knew she wouldn't stay awake much longer.

"I love you Dick." She breathed, planting a sweet kiss on his chest before letting her eyes flutter closed.

Dick kissed her forehead. "I love you too." he said sadly.

_'Why? Why did I allow myself to do this...I...have to give her up soon...why?'_ he thought to himself as he too fell asleep.

* * *

**sorry if the sex scene was too graphic...I had Emi-Chan write a teen rated and the one we used for this was the M rated...soo blame her if it's too much...LOL. Also please remember that the rating for this chapter had changed in the opening author's note...the rest of the story will revert back to T. Please read and review we would love to know what you all think.**


	23. Chapter 22

**Ok...romantic scene I hope was good but now back to the rest of the story...and back to the T ratedness...Will Dick tell her about the deal he made?**

* * *

**-Billy's Room-**

When he woke up, Dick noticed that Billy was still sound asleep. He shifted slightly soo as not to disturb her as he got up.

He sat on the edge of the bed running a hand through his sweaty dark hair. '_Why did we do that?'_ his mind kept asking. He knew he had made the deal with Slade...soo why did he allow that to happen?

Finding the bottom half of his suit, he pulled them up and sat back down on the bed.

Billy woke slowly, pulling the silk sheets around her. When she noticed the bed empty beside her the blonde shot straight up, fully awake. Yellow eyes fell on Dick in relief when she noticed him sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Dick, whats wrong?" She asked softly, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

Dick leaned to the side and looked at Billy for a second with sad eyes.

"Billy...I'm sorry." he said.

"What for?" Billy asked placing a small hand on the side of his face.

Dick's hand moved to cover hers and he held onto it for all it's worth. "I...made a deal with Slade...I...have to..surrender you to Fox...in order to get Batman back." he explained. His voice faded as he told her the truth.

Hurt flooded the blonde and she pulled her hand away. Yellow eyes fluttered as she pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them.

"And sleeping with me? The sex? Was that just some last minute fun?" Billy asked, voice soft and full of hurt.

Dick mentally kicked himself for telling her that but he was tired of lying to her.

"Billy...I love you. I would rather die than see you hurt...but...Fox is willing to kill Batman for no reason at all...I can't risk losing another father." his voice proved that he was on the verge of crying again.

"I had no intentions of doing that...but...I just lost control...no...I was afraid that I would never get the chance once I surrendered you to him...I..I'm sorry." his voice faded as fresh tears began o pour from his eyes.

Billy listened to him, and the sadness in his voice tore at her heart. She loved him more than anything, and she had to get Batman back for him. She couldn't let Fox take him away from Dick.

"I'll go." Billy said softly. "You can turn me over to Slade."

Dick's eyes went wide as she spoke. "Billy...I..." his voice failed him. He didn't want to giver her up...but she was willing to give herself up if it meant getting Batman back for him.

Just then his mind clicked...he had and idea.

"Billy...I have an idea. I don't trust Slade...but maybe...he could get us to Fox without surrendering." he started. "You know...trick him into taking us to Fox's lab and maybe we can rescue Batman." he added standing up.

Billy watched him as he stood, and heard his words, but the hurt from before hadn't left.

"If you think it'll work, we can try it." She nodded. "But can we talk about it in the morning? I'm tired." The blonde added, gaze dropping to the sheets they were cuddled under only moments before. All she wanted to do right now was cry and feel pathetic, then she could hand the reigns to her anger.

Dick watched her for a few seconds...he knew he had hurt her deeply. He mentally kicked himself again and nodded and headed to the door.

"Sure...and again...I'm sorry." with that Dick opened the door and slipped out.

Back inside..Billy broke down, sobbing and crying her eyes out into her pillow.

How could she be so stupid? She knew he had seen Slade, and instead of asking him the questions she should have...she let him use her feelings against her.

Billy felt so stupid and pathetic and the harder she cried the better she felt.

Once he was outside he leaned heavily against the door, he was broken. He betrayed her and he hated seeing that look on her face...but all he could do now was cry and hope that she would forgive him once the moment came.

Taking one last look at the door, he turned and headed down the hall to his own room. He was in need of a hot shower...and a few hours of sleep if he was going to be in any shape to carry out his plans to rescue Batman.

**-Dick's Room-**

Slipping into his room, Dick went through his closet and grabbed a pair of sweats and headed into the bathroom to shower.

The hot water seemed to relax him as he stood there letting it run down his body. His mind racing over the memory of Billy running her hands over him.

Shaking his head he finished bathing and got out.

Putting on the sweats he headed to his bed and plopped down...maybe he could get some sleep before he put the rescue plan into action.

* * *

**ok...going to do a time skip...the next chapter will start just a couple hours til midnight...Please read and review...we would love to know what you all think.**


	24. Chapter 23

**Ok...rescue plan is made...will it work?  
**

* * *

The rest of the day was hectic...Dick and Billy seemed like they tried their best to avoid each other unless it was necessary.

Billy was still hurt and somewhat mad at him. Dick noticed that and he decided that he wouldn't add on to it.

Alfred and Tim didn't question them as the day went on but they both knew that something was up.

**-BatCave-**

It was now ten minuets after 11pm and Dick was just exiting the costume vault. Dressed in his spare suit.

"I hope this plan works" Billy's voice said.

Nightwing turned towards her and sighed. "Yea..me too." he agreed.

Nightwing went over to the computer and sat down in the chair. His mind racing.

"Dick?" Tim';s voice called as he slowly came down the steps.

"Yes...what is it Tim?" Dick replied turning around to face him.

"What are you going to do?" the teen asked.

Dick sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Hopefully...have Slade take us to Fox...and then return back here with Batman...that's the idea anyway." he explained.

Tim sighed. "I hope it works...I just wish I could help...but Alfred said I still need time to recover." he said.

"Yea...leave it to us...we will take care of this." Dick said running his hand through Tim's hair.

One quick glance at the clock on the computer and Dick placed his mask over his eyes and turned towards Billy. "Ready?" he asked.

Billy watched the interaction between the brothers as she rechecked her hidden weapons and bow staff.

"Yeah, as ready as Ill ever be." She replied, yellow eyes hard as she slipped her bow staff back in its holster at her lower back and slipped her mask on.

"Which vehicle?" She asked.

"Batmobile...we will need it." Nightwing said as he headed to the car. _'Just hope we can get back to it when we need to.'_ he thought to himself.

Siren nodded and silently hopped into the passenger seat of the Batmobile. She hadn't spoken to him much today outside of planning. He had apologized, but the hurt was still fresh and was fueling her anger for what they were heading to face.

**-Gotham City-**

The drive to the warehouse was fact and erratic like before. It seems somethings never changed. As he parked Siren hoped out and headed for the door to the warehouse.

The vigilantes entered together but Siren was knocked away from Nightwing almost immediately. The blonde flew a few feet, rolling across the floor.

"Look at this, you actually brought your song bird to trade." Slade grinned. "I didn't think you had it in you Grayson."

Nightwing glanced over at Siren as she got to her feet.

He then turned his attention to Slade, who was still holding his bowstaff that he knocked Siren with. "Alright Slade...we're here...now take us to Fox!" He demanded.

Slade tisked "Sooo you want to be there when he takes your little bird...how sweet." he mocked.

Motioning with his head he had the two vigilantes follow him down a hall and he pressed a control panel on the wall and soon the wall opened revealing a passageway down under the building.

_'What...we were this close?'_ Nightwing mentally kicked himself for not checking the place sooner.

Siren wiped a bit of blood from her mouth and followed Slade, not looking back at Nightwing. She was still pissed at him.

"The tension between you two is just delicious." Slade grinned, leading them down the hallway. Noticing that the two vigilantes were being soo quiet.

Suddenly the assassin turned and pinned Siren to the wall, hand holding her chin firmly so he could look down into her face. "Did he take you for a ride before he turned you in? Was it rough?" Slade breathed, leaning a bit closer. "Did you tell him you love him?" The last jab earned the assassin a solid kick in the chest, sending him flying against the opposite wall.

"Get this over with." Siren hissed, not looking at either man as she continued down the hallway.

"What I wouldn't give to have my hands on you for a night." Slade hissed, standing as he held the spot she kicked.

Watching Slade handle Siren like he did, Nightwing wanted to just put his lights out pertinently...but he would get his shot at him.

"How much further Slade?" He demanded.

Slade stopped and pointed to the door. "There." was all he said.

With a quick glance to Siren Nightwing opened the door only to have Slade pull his arm back.

"You belong to me now boy." Slade said tightening his grip.

"I want to be in there when Fox releases Batman...sorry but I don't exactly trust you Slade." Nightwing explained.

"Oh...if you wanted to say goodbye then you should have just said soo." Slade mocked releasing his grip.

Siren ignored the two, she was busy making alternative escape plans if Nightwing's didn't pan out. She pushed through the door without ceremony, arms crossed over her chest.

"Ah, there's daddy's song bird." A short, thickly built, bolding man grinned as he shoved his glasses further up his nose. The mans dark eyes narrowed as they landed on Nightwing and he shot a glare at Slade.

"What the hell is he doing here!?" The man growled.

Nightwing kept his anger in check as he spoke up. "I want Batman released...and I want to see him." he demanded.

The man laughed as he studied the young vigilante. "Did Slade tell you that I would release him?" he laughed. "Well sorry kid but the Batman knows too much about my operations...He is mine." the man explained.

Nightwing's anger boiled over and he tackled Slade, pinning him against the nearby wall. "You LIED!" he screamed as he punched him.

Slade laughed as he caught Nightwing's fist before it made contact. "Of course I lied...I had to say something to get you to surrender to me." he explained.

Nightwing yelled behind him. "Siren...can you handle them? I'm going to look for Batman...once I deal with him." he said turning back to Slade.

(insert Siren fighting here)

Nightwing pulled Slade up and whispered into his ear. "If you really want me...then take me to Batman...let me say goodbye then I'm all yours" he said hoping it would work.

Slade laughed and motioned for him to follow him down the hall.

Without glancing back to Siren and her fight, Nightwing followed him down the hall and stopped at a door.

"In there." Slade said pointing to the door.

Nightwing glared at him but entered the room, his eyes going wide as he saw the figure of his mentor.

Batman was back up against a wall. His hands were tied together and were positioned high above his head. The gloves, cape, belt, and boots were missing...whoever had removed them knew that he had multiple gadgets hidden in them. His suit was torn and tattered and the majority of his body was covered in dried blood.

Nightwing's heart sank as he took in the image before him. It was hard to see Batman in that shape.

Pushing his thoughts back, Nightwing moved over to him and pulled out his mini torch and began to burn through the chains.

As he did soo he was rewarded with a groan from the older hero.

"..Ni..ght..wing?" Batman's voice called as the chains gave way and he sank to the floor.

Nightwing knelt down beside him. His eyes were beginning to water. Before Batman could tell him not too...Nightwing wrapped his arms around him.

"I...thought I'd never see you again." Nightwing cried into Batman's shoulder.

Batman slowly brought one of his arms and wrapped it around Nightwing.

"Nightwing..."

Before Batman could finish, Slade walked in and cleared his throat before speaking. "Grayson. You have said your goodbyes...now come." he ordered.

Batman gave Nightwing a look as he stood up.

"No Slade...you see...I have no intentions of becoming yours...as long as Batman is alive I already have a Mentor." Nightwing explained walking closer to Slade.

Slade's blood was boiling, he was tricked. "Alright Grayson if it's a fight you want it's a fight you'll get!" he said pulling out his bowstaff.

Nightwing didn't waste a second before charging him.

Back elsewhere Siren had made a move to follow Slade and Nightwing but she was blocked by the large man from before.

"Bear, Hawkeye, Tawney, Reaper, welcome your sister home." Fox grinned, stepping back as the four surrounded Siren.

The first to attack was the small girl, Tawney. She was quick and flitted around like the owl she was named after.

"Why did you leave Siren!?" The girl demanded, releasing a flurry of kicks and punched on the blonde.

Siren had no trouble blocking the girls punches, but when she managed to land a kick, Siren barely noticed the sharp talons before the tore across her left arm, tearing through her leather jacket. The blonde gasped and stumbled back.

"You don't remember, sister do you?" The girl smirked.

Siren took a steadying breath and pulled her box staff from her lower back. Breaking it down to two pieces she dashed forward, raining blows down on the small brunette before kicking her in the chest and sending her flying against the wall, out cold. Before she had a chance to recover Hawkeyes was on her, a pistol hitting her painfully against the side of her head.

Siren stumbled forward, but caught herself in time to swing a spinning kick against the mans head. He stumbled to the side, righting himself and pointing a gun at her. He wasn't quick enough however and Siren knocked him out with a painful crack across the face with her staff. Hawkeye went down, face bruised and nose bleeding.  
Bear grabbed her in a painful bear hug from behind, squeezing her tightly.

"Stop fighting Siren, you belong with us." He said in his deep voice.

Siren leaned her head forward and swiftly brought it back, breaking the large mans nose. He cried up, cradling his nose with both hands as he stumbled back. Siren leaped in the air, kicking him backwards into the wall with both feet before crouching and knowing his feet out from under him with a spinning kick. As he landed, her foot came down hard on his face, knocking him out

Siren turned to the ghostly white man they called Reaper, twirling her bow staffs in her hands.

"Take her down Reaper, I can fix her!" Fox growled, veins bulging in his neck.

Reaper grinned, it was a very unsettling look for him and it sent a shudder through the blonde. He disappeared in a flash, kicking Sirens weapons from her hand and shoving her back against the wall. He walked slowly toward her, ungloving his hands. Siren ducked under his arm, planted a firm kick to his back and sent him face first into the wall. He recovered quickly, leaping back at her, hands extended. Siren fell hard on the floor, grasping Reaper by his wrists. He was still grinning wildly as he used all his might to try and touch his hands to her. With a war cry the Blonde shoved his hands against his face.

Reaper jerked back, screaming bloody murder as he thrashed on the floor. Wiping her hand across her mouth Siren made her way over to Fox, pinning him against the wall by his throat.

"You did this to me, you monster. To us!" She growled, pulling her first back to punch the life out of this man.

She was halted by a blood curdling scream. It came from the direction Nightwing and Slade went.

"What's more important song bird, me or your lover boy?" Fox laughed.

Yellow eyes narrowed at him before Siren cursed and let him drop to the floor. She grabbed the pieces to her bow staff before high tailing it down the hallway.

Nightwing was screaming in pain as Slade brought his full weight from his foot down onto his left knee, crushing the bone.

"You should have just given up Grayson...you wouldn't have to be in such pain if you had just done what you were told." Slade mocked twisting the heel of his boot adding more pressure to Nightwing's knee.

"Slade! Stop!" Batman yelled from where he was propped up against the wall. He had watched the fight but he couldn't do anything when Slade swung the staff, connecting with Nightwing's injured shoulder...bringing him down to the floor. He screamed out as he heard the painful cry from his partner...but he was cursing himself for not being able to help him.

Slade turned to face Batman and tisked. Turning back to the vigilante on the floor, he smiled under his mask and raised the bowstaff high above Nightwing's chest and pressed a hidden button on it producing a very sharp blade on the end.

"It's a shame Grayson...you would have been a wonderful apprentice...but sadly all good things much come to an end." He mocked bringing the staff down coming just inches to impaling his prey when he was interrupted by a very loud cry as Siren came running into the room.

Siren slid into the room, screaming as loud as she could. The room, and building, were shaking from the force of her cry.

It sent Slade stumbling back as he tried to block out the sound with his hands.

The blonde dropped to Nightwing's side, anger vanishing as worry took its place. Yellow eyes turned murderous as Siren took in the vigilantes state.

Standing, she grabbed Slade's bowstaff and unceremoniously threw it at the assassin. The sharp blade slid into Slade's shoulder like butter, pinning him against the wall.

"You did this." She growled, pushing the staff further into the mans shoulder, his screams doing nothing to sate the murder in Sirens heart. "You're going to pay for what you did."

"Stop!" Batman yelled at the girl. "We don't kill!"

"You don't kill!" She shot back at the man. "I"m not one of you!"

Batman tried to stand but his body wasn't responding. As much as he wanted Slade to suffer for hurting Nightwing he couldn't allow anyone to kill if he could stop it.

"..Siren...please...he's not...worth it." Nightwing's voice pleaded as he tried to get to a sitting position. His knee was busted soo his left leg was at an odd angle but he propped against the wall.

"Please..." he called again. He couldn't let her do it.

Siren sighed, looking over at Nightwing. Yellow eyes glared down at Slade before she backed away, turned and went over to Nightwing.

"See what love does? Dulls the blade." Slade laughed.

She didn't say anything as she pulled his comm. out of his gauntlet and called the Batcave.

"We have Batman, but him and Nightwing are in bad shape, get the med bay ready." The blonde clicked the comm. off and slipped it back into Nightwing's gauntlet.

Nightwing looked up into Siren's eyes as she placed the comm. link back in his gauntlet.

"Siren...I...thanks for saving me." he said softly.

Siren nodded and began to help him to his feet when a dark voice called from close behind them.

Batman had somehow gotten to his feet and crossed the room and was now standing behind Siren. "I'll take him." he said giving her no room to argue as he knelt down and with a grunt lifted his wounded partner into his arms.

"Batman?" Nightwing asked looking up at the man who was now miraculously holding him in his arms.

"I'm alright..." Batman said but his voice told a different story.

Siren shook her head and watched Batman slowly leave the room. '_He must really be in pain.'_ she thought. But she didn't argue when he took Nightwing.

Siren lead the older vigilante outside and watched as Batman placed Nightwing in the back of the waiting Batmobile.

Just as he tried to turn to face Siren, Batman collapsed to the ground in a heep.

Siren sighed and shook her head. Like father like son. And with what strength she had left Siren got Batman into the Batmobile and drove them all back to the cave.

* * *

**ok well Batman has been rescued...Nightwing is hurt...and what of Siren? Will Batman make her leave? Please read and review we would love to know what you all think.**


	25. Chapter 24

**Ok...well Batman is back. But the story is not over. Will He let Billy stay? What of Fox? Slade?  
**

* * *

**-Batcave-**

Having received the call from Siren earlier, Alfred had the medical bay ready when the Batmobile came peeling into the cave.

"Master Timothy...get to them they might need help." Alfred called.

Tim went running to the car as it parked and speed up his pace as he noticed that Batman was indeed with them. "He's Back!" the teen yelled as he stopped at the car.

"Billy?" Tim asked as she got out.

"They're both out." Siren said softly, getting Batman to the med bay before going back for Nightwing.

"Tim, I need your help with him, hes hurt seriously. Slade crushed his knee." Siren explained as she carefully climbed in the backseat and worked Nightwing out enough for Tim to get a firm hold on his top half while Siren carried his bottom half. With their teamwork they got Nightwing on a bed in the med bay.

Once both heroes were set up in the medical bay Alfred got to work.

"Master Bruce...I'm glad you are home." He whispered as he worked on the older hero. "You would be glad to know that things haven't been all that bad...Miss Billy has been a big help." he added as he continued his work.

Tim stood by Billy and wrapped an arm around her shoulder as he spoke. "Come on let's go upstairs and raid the kitchen...Alfred will take care of them." the teen joked hoping it would help lighten the mood.

"Alright." Siren smiled softly.

**-Kitchen-**

She turned with the teen and they headed upstairs. When they made it to the kitchen Siren removed her jacket and mask and set them on the table.

"Billy, you're hurt!" Tim sad, slightly alarmed to see the claw marks across the woman's left arm. It made the blonde smile softly.

"They're already healed, in an hour they'll be lightly colored scars." Billy explained with a soft laugh. "Advanced healing and all that, one of the perks of being an experiment." She teased softly.

Tim nodded and reached into the fridge and produced a grape flavored sports drink. He poured himself some as Billy fixed a pot of coffee.

While the two waiting to hear from Alfred, Time seemed to pass soo slowly it felt like it had stopped all together.

What caught their attention was when Alfred spoke up, but not to them.

"Master Bruce...please you much rest." the butler pleaded following behind the older hero.

Tim sprang up from his chair and gently wrapped his arms around Bruce's waist. "I missed you!" the teen exclaimed.

Bruce didn't reply, his gazed was focused on the strange blonde. "You...I don't know who or what you are but let's make one thing clear." his tone getting harsher as he moved closer towards Billy. "You have no business being here...I don't know how you got here in the first place, but I will want an explanation before you leave."

Turning back to Alfred, giving the older man no room to argue. "I will go check on Dick...make sure she doesn't leave before I have an word with her." Bruce said as he disappeared.

Billy bit her lip to keep from saying anything as the man walked off.

**-Billy's Room-**

Yellow eyes narrowed and she stared down at her feet before waking of to her room-no , it was just the room she had used while here. Her room was back in her little apartment in the city.

Honestly what had she expected? That they'd welcome her into their little family with open arms? Billy sighed, leaning against the door of the room as she closed it. There was nothing she could do. Bruce wanted her gone, that was all there was to it.

The blonde grabbed her bag and tossed the clothes Alfred had bought her into it and snapped it shut. That was it. That was all she had here.

With another sigh and a sad glance around the room she tossed the bag over her shoulder and headed back downstairs to wait for Bruce. She was sure his talk would include lots of yelling, and blame.

**-BatCave-**

Alfred had tried to stop Bruce but the older hero was focused on getting to the cave.

Ignoring the pain in his body, Bruce continued down the stairs and slowly made his way to the bed where his partner was sleeping.

Taking the seat Alfred had left he sat down and took one of Dick's hands and held onto it as if he was afraid that it was going to disappear.

"Billy?" came Dick's voice.

'He thought she'd be down here?' Bruce thought to himself before he spoke up. "No Dick it's me."

Dick flinched slightly as he tried to sit up. A strong hand held him down as Bruce placed a hand on his shoulder to keep him still.

"Bruce I...thought you were someone else." Dick said running a hand through his hair.

"I noticed...Dick...I want to know something." Bruce started. "Who is she? And how did she find her way into this family?"

Dick stared at him for a second, Bruce had just mentioned that they were a family.

"It's kind of a long story." he replied.

"Well I have time." Bruce said.

After Dick explained who Billy was and how she had ended up there Bruce laughed slightly. "So she followed you...you've always been lacking focus when you are worried about something."

"Yea...but..she's different Bruce...I..."

"You love her right?" Bruce finished noticing the look on Dick's face.

"Yea...but not just me...Tim is real fond of her too...and even Alfred...He let her help out in the kitchen." Dick explained with a smile.

Bruce shook his head and smiled slightly. "That is something...Alfred never let's us help...she really must be special."

"Yea...I know how you are about strangers Bruce...but please try and give her a chance...she might even earn your trust." Dick said with a joke.

Bruce nodded. It was always hard for someone to earn his trust. But he did remember that Billy had saved Dick's life...his son's life...soo maybe he would hear her out.

"Ok...I will be back later get some sleep ok." Bruce said before standing up.

Dick nodded and gave him a bright smile as he watched his father figure disappear back up the stairs.

**-Living Room-**

"Why do you have your bag?" Tim asked as Billy came back down the stairs. The teens eyes widened and he didn't wait for a reply.

"You're leaving aren't you?" He asked angrily.

Billy struggled with an explanation before sighing. "Yeah, I'm leaving. I'm not needed here anymore." She said softly. It was a lie, she knew, but she wasn't going to turn the boy on his father. Bruce had his reasons for not wanting her here.

It hurt her more then she would admit to watch Tim glare at her before running off to his room. She sighed softly eyes dropping to the floor.

Bruce saw the teen dash off towards his room and flinched as the door slammed.

"Alfred go see if you can talk to him...I need a word with her." Bruce said as Alfred came over to him.

"Of Course sir." the butler replied before heading to the teens room.

Bruce stood there for a second wondering how to go about this little talk. "Billy isn't it?" his playboy charm kicking in slightly as if he had changed to a completely different person.

Billy nodded as Bruce walked closer to her.

"Dick told me how you got here...I can't say I like my son's being followed, but it seems like all of them have become quite fond of you." He explained taking a seat and motioning Billy to do the same.

Billy took a seat and let her bag slide from her arm and to the floor.

"At the time I didn't know them, and I needed help. I thought that if I followed him he would lead me to you." She replied simply.

Bruce nodded. "You needed MY help?" he asked not knowing why she would need his help...he watched her beat the hell out of Slade earlier.

"I showed up on the streets of Gotham four months ago, with no memories and only a name. I had abilities and altered senses I didn't understand. I took up the mask to find answers and I wasn't getting them." The blonde explained. "And then I heard about you, heard of you from a woman. Here" Billy smirked. "Wears all black, likes shiny things. She told me you knew things, could find out things. I thought you could help me find out who I was, who I am." Yellow eyes dropped to her hands and Billy smiled softly, but a bit sadly.

"But Dick helped me."

Bruce listened as Billy explained. '_Selina...she must have stumbled upon her'_ he thought as she told him about the woman.

Upon hearing her last statement Bruce sighed. "Dick has always been more forth coming than I am. He would give up everything to help someone even if he just met them." he explained. His voice spoke volumes. He had such pride in his son's willingness to help.

Standing up Bruce ran a hand through his dark hair. "It might take me some time to get used to this but...I see no harm in letting you stay." he said before noticing the look on her face. "Giving the thought that you must never reveal our secrets." he added. "I'm will to keep my promise of giving you a chance...but that is it."

"Besides...if Alfred allowed you to help in the kitchen it would be cruel to force you to leave." Bruce added in his playboy manner.

Billy simply blinked at him, his words not processing. "You want me to stay?" She asked slowly, as if she were a cornered animal and she was just offered food.

Bruce sighed. "Let me put it this way...if you leave...my family would probably hate me forever...also I owe you for saving Dick from Slade." he said heading back down the hall towards his bed room.

"Oh...you are welcome to see Dick when you want." his voice called as he entered the room.

"Thank you." She called after him before darting down to the cave, bag long forgotten beside the chair.

**-BatCave-**

When she entered the med bay Dick had his eyes closed and his breathing was even. He looked peaceful and Billy couldn't help but smile. She was still hurt by what he did, but she loved him. Quietly the blonde took a seat beside the bed, laying her head on her arm on the bed before gently reaching out and resting her other hand over Dicks heart.

**-Bruce's Room-**

Bruce stood gazing up at the large portrait of his parents his mind racing. "Did I make the right choice?" he asked.

"If by choice you mean letting Miss Billy stay a bit longer...then yes sir you did." Alfred said as he closed the door.

Bruce turned to him and sighed. "I didn't hear you come in Alfred...it's just..."

"You don't trust soo easily...I understand that sir...but you are willing to give her a chance...it's a start." Alfred interrupted.

Bruce stood there for a second. "I'll go see if Tim is ready to talk to me now..." he said before leaving the room and heading towards Tim's room.

**-Tim's Room-**

Bruce stood at the door to Tim's room and sighed. He only hoped that the teen would let him in.

"Tim? Can I come in?" he asked.

"Sure." came Tim's voice from inside.

Bruce opened the door and slipped in. The teen was sitting at the head of his bed playing with a game...but he wasn't focused on it.

"Tim...are you alright?" Bruce asked sitting on the side of the bed.

Tim nodded slightly. He then looked up at the man and he threw himself into his arms.

Bruce wrapped an arm around the crying teen as Tim spoke into his shoulder. "I thought we lost you."

Bruce took Tim's shoulders and peeled the teen off him and looked him in the eyes. "It takes more than that to get rid of me." he joked.

Tim smiled slightly and asked the question Bruce knew was coming. "Is Billy really leaving?" but before Bruce could answer he added. "I mean..Alfred let her help him in the kitchen...that should be something to consider."

Bruce smiled. "Yea soo I've been told...look Tim. I had a talk with her...I told her she could stay...but only because of the bond she seemed to have forged with you and Dick..and Alfred." he explained placing a hand on his youngest son's shoulder.

Tim's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. "You mean she staying."

"Yes...she is probably downstairs with Dick by now." Bruce replied thinking about that he had said she could see him.

Tim nodded. "I think he loves her." he said softly.

"Yes...he does" Bruce confirmed.

Standing up Bruce sighed. "Well I need some rest or Alfred will find a way to glue me to the medical bed...you should get some yourself...it's been a long night."

Tim watched him head to the door before he spoke. "I'm sure Alfred has already found a way to glue you..he is just being nice." he joked.

Bruce turned around and gave him a 'go to bed look' before slipping out.

Bruce thought about going back to the cave, but his body was beginning to lose it's strength. Maybe some sleep would help.

**-Bruce's Room-**

Entering his room, Bruce slipped into his bed and quickly drifted off to sleep. Forgetting the pain his was in.

* * *

**well that should take care of this chapter...hope you enjoyed a little bruce action...sorry if he seems out of character...please read and review. we would love to know what you all think**


	26. Chapter 25

**Yay...Billy can stay! But the family is going to need some recovery time...what will happen?  
**

* * *

**-Batcave-**

Billy hadn't fallen asleep, but she was drifting in the completely relaxed zone where her body felt warm and heavy. In reality she had actually began to doze off and Alfred had laid a blanket over her.

But what brought her back to wakefulness was a strong hand gently gripping hers and squeezing softly. Billy sat up, blinking the exhaustion from her eyes and smiled down at Dick.

"So, I hear you're going to live." She teased. He had spent more time in the med bay then anywhere else since she had shown up.

Dick smiled and attempted to pull himself to a sitting position when Billy held onto him and helped him get situated.

His heart was still aching knowing that she was probably still hurt from when he told her about the deal he made with Slade...but he was just glad that she was still there.

"Bruce talk with you?" he asked running a hand through his dark hair.

"Yeah." Billy smiled. "Looks like I'm going to be bugging you for a while longer." She teased, though there was sadness in her eyes.

Dick smiled softly but that smile faded when he noticed the sadness in Billy's eyes.

"Billy?" he asked bring his hand to the side of her face. "What's wrong?" he didn't like the look of sadness in anyone's eyes...let alone someone he loved.

"I'm filled with all of these conflicting emotions." She laughed softly. "I'm still hurt and mad at you, but I cant seem to leave your side. The blonde admitted.

Dick sighed and smiled softly before speaking. "Then don't." he said as response to her saying that she couldn't leave his side.

Every once of feeling in his heart told him to kiss her but he wasn't going to hurt her again if he could help it.

Yellow eyes searched blue and Billy leaned forward, pressing her lips softly against Dick's. The kiss only lasted a few seconds before pulling back slightly.

"But I'm afraid." She admitted. It hurt her to tell him that, but she had to be honest with him.

Dick licked his lips and sighed. "I understand." He said softly.

Billy nodded, pulling away gently and sitting back in her chair.

"I only took up the mask to find out who I was, but Fox is still out there and he wont stop his experiments. If I can be of use to you guys, then let me help." She said softly.

Dick leaned back on the bed and sighed. "I know we will get Fox...Bruce won't forget what he did...trust me when I say that Fox will pay for what he's done...and he will be sorry he came to Gotham." he said he knew that Bruce would be hell bent on getting Fox for what he had done.

"I know." Billy nodded. "I just want to be of use, to put these skills to use. She explained, looking at her hands. I was made to be a weapon, but that doesn't mean I can't be good." Yellow eyes looked up, pleading him to understand.

Dick leaned up and gripped her hand in his and squeezed it gently. "I understand that. Trust me I know another hero that felt the same way...I'll tell you someday but what matters is that I know." he said.

Billy chuckled softly. "So you know a lot of heroes don't you? Should I be jealous?" She teased, wanting to get past the awkward hurt conversation, plus she was curious about the other heroes Dick knew.

"I believe you mentioned a Black Canary?"

Dick was grateful for the subject change. "Yea...when you grow up at Batman's side...you tend to know a lot of other heroes...like the Justice League." With a smile Dick added. "I'm sure I embarrassed Bruce whn I met Superman for the first time. I acted like a little fangirl that got to meet her crush for the first time. Bruce just acted all calm and collected...but I think he was jealous for a while." he finished.

He nodded when she mention Black Canary. "Yea...she was with the League for a while...she also has a supersonic cry like you do. You kinda remind me of her. The outfit...and the fact that you can take on anyone that stands in your way." he explained.

Billy laughed softly at the image of a fangirling Dick. "I'm sure he just felt a little-okay, he was probably jealous." The girl laughed.

"I can't take on anyone, I just get angry. But Id love to meet her sometime." Billy added to the explanation of Black Canary.

"Maybe one day you will meet her." Dick said softly he was falling back asleep slowly...his strength was still not all there yet.

"Yeah, maybe." Billy smiled, running her fingers through his dark hair. "Go to sleep Dick, I promise I'll be here when you wake up." The blonde said softly.

Dick smiled and closed his eyes before speaking. "Just don't let Bruce us that playboy charm of his to intimidate you." he said jokingly.

Billy laughed softly and laid her head back down, her hand finding its way back to his heart. With her enhanced sense of touch, it was like she was holding his heart and it was a feeling she treasured. in a totally not creepy, psycho way

* * *

**ok...had alittle Billy and Dick time...next chapter we will add on Wonder Woman and Superman YAY! Please read and review. We would love to know what you think.**


	27. Chapter 26

**What will Superman and Wonder Woman think of Billy? Also sorry if they seem out of character...it is hard to do the other heroes. I am used to doing the Batman family. Emi-Chan doesn't really know their personalities other than Justice League for Diana soo I try to do both her and Clark best I can.  
**

* * *

**-BatCave-**

A new figure had silently made it's way into the cave and was now standing behind Billy.

Sensing someone behind her, Billy sprang up out of the chair and twisted around and found herself face to face with a middle aged man, who's built was somewhat similar to Bruce's. He was dressed in a business suits and his black hair was combed back. He also had a pair of glasses on.

"Whoa...take it easy." The man said. Pushing his glasses back up his nose he smiled. "Clark Kent...I believe Alfred said that you must be Billy Wright correct?" he asked holding out his hand.

Billy looked down at the mans hand before shaking it. "Yeah, I'm Billy." The blonde replied. "Sorry about being jumpy, a lot has happened." She explained, picking the fallen blanket up off the floor and folding it before looking to make sure Dick was alright.

Clark nodded. "I know...Alfred told us what happened. I came down to make sure that Dick was going to pull through." he said. "I think we should head back up. He'll be out for a while." he continued as his superhearing picked up the sound of Dick's breathing.

Billy looked back over at Dick, biting her lip before turning back to Clark. "Um, alright." She nodded, though she really didn't want to leave him. Her heart began to beat a bit faster in her anxiety.

Clark heard her heart beat speed up. He placed a strong hand on her shoulder. "He'll be fine. Believe me...it takes more than a busted knee to get him down." he said.

Billy looked up at him puzzled for a second. How had he known that Dick's knee was busted? His lower half of his body was covered by the blanket soo he couldn't have seen the brace Alfred had placed there to keep the bone in place while it healed. Had Alfred told him...or was it something else?

**-Living Room-**

Billy simply nodded and headed up stairs, the strange man following her. As they entered the house the two found Bruce sitting in the living room, talking to a well built woman with black wavy hair.

**-Kitchen-**

The two continued on into the kitchen where they found Alfred and Tim.

"Hey Alfred." Billy walked up to the butler and planted a kiss on his cheek before heading toward the teen and planting a kiss on the top of his head. "Can I help with anything?"

"Good morning Miss...I wouldn't mind if you would set the table for me." Alfred replied in response to Billy's offer to help.

Tim grumbled "Aww Alfred...I said I would help."

"Yes sir...but have you forgotten that incident about a month ago?" Alfred asked.

Tim thought for a second then spoke. "Hey it's not my fault I dropped the platter...Dick tripped me." he explained in that 'It wasn't my fault' tone.

Clark simply laughed at the teen.

"Oh hi Clark...I didn't see you there." Tim said standing up and walking towards him.

"I noticed." Clark joked ruffling the teens hair before his hand was playfully swatted away.

Just then Bruce walked in the dark haired woman on his arm.

"Bruce...glad to know things are getting better." Clark said grabbing Bruce's hand.

"Yea...how's Dick? I saw you head down." Bruce asked.

"He's fine...the bone seems to be held in place for now...x-ray vision and all" Clark said with a wink.

Billy's sense of hearing picked that last part up.

Billy laughed at the teen. "Of course Alfred." She relied before waking over to the cabinets and pulling down the plates.

As she set the table the blonde kept her focus on the others conversation. X-ray vision?…He must be one of the superheroes Dick was talking about. Billy said thoughtfully as she laid a napkin on each plate.

The dark haired woman whispered. "Bruce...that girl. She is the one you told us about?"

Bruce nodded. "Yes Diana...somehow she has found her way into this crazy world of ours." he explained.

"Well from what you said Richard is quite found of her." Diana said softly.

"Yea...she was down in the cave sitting by his side when I went down to check on him." Clark broke in.

Bruce nodded. "Yes...they all are fond of her." he said softly.

"Well should we let her know who we are or just wait to see what happens?" Diana asked.

"She already knows about Tim, Dick, and I...but that is up to you two." Bruce said planting a kiss on Diana's cheek.

"Well I'm sure the time will come." Clark said. "But first let's eat. Do you want me to go get Dick?" he asked looking at Bruce.

"Sure...just don't let him put much weight on his leg...it's not healed yet." Bruce replied.

Billy watched Clark head back to the cave.

The blondes ears had picked up their conversation and she flushed as they spoke of her and Dick. Did everyone know? The thought made her flush darker. But her embarrassment was forgotten when her curiosity was peeked. So they are supers?

Tim noticed the look on Billy's face and walked over to her and whispered into her ear. "They are friends of Batman." was all he said. "I won't explain any further...I'm sure Clark will tell you soon though...he's a nice guy. Diana is usually nice...but she is kinda clinging to Bruce for the moment soo ehh." The teen joked.

Just then Clark returned, with his arm around Dick's waist helping him walk.

"Sorry he didn't want me to carry him." Clark said with a smile.

"Yea...Uncle Clark...as much as I'd like that...I'm done being babied for a while." Dick joked back as Clark helped him into the seat.

Then Diana let go of Bruce's arm and came to stand beside Dick. "Hello Richard...I'm glad to see you again." she said softly.

Dick smiled. "Same here Princess." he replied.

Dick then caught the look on Billy's face when he called her princess.

"Sorry she.." he started.

"I'm Diana...Princess of Themyscira...but please call me Diana." Diana said nodding towards Billy.

"Themyscira?" Billy asked.

"She'll explain later...I think it's time for food." Dick added.

Billy nodded again and took a seat. It was back to being awkward and unsure around everyone again. The blonde would honestly prefer to be fighting.

"So what do two do?" Billy asked curiously.

Clark swallowed his bite of eggs before he spoke. "I'm a reporter in Metropolis...and a friend of Bruce's." He said giving her a wink at the last part.

"More like brother if you ask me." Dick chimed in.

Clark nudged him playfully.

Bruce just shook his head at that.

"Diana...why did you tell her you were from Themyscira?" Bruce whispered to Diana.

"Just trying to be nice Bruce." Diana replied. "Besides I have nothing to hide...if you trust her with your secret...besides...my secret is not really a secret." She added.

Billy bit her lip and decided they needed to know. "I, um, I can hear you whispering." She said softly.

"Part of the experiment... enhanced all of my senses." Billy explained.

Clark and Diana both looked at her with shocked looks.

"Experiments?" Diana asked.

"Hmmm...maybe you should explain." Clark said.

"Alright." Billy nodded, trying to decide where to start.

"I showed up in Gotham four months ago with no memory, and haven't made any progress when I ran into Dick a few days ago, and kicked his ass." Billy added with a smirk at the man.

Dick stuck his tongue out at that. Tim just laughed.

"I followed him back to the cave, looking for Batman. I thought he'd be able to help me find out who I was. But Batman was gone. Through extensive research we hunted down my uncle and through him discovered Clifton Fox." The blonde explained.

"He's been doing bio-experiments for a while, and I wasn't the only one he used. Before the experiments I was a singer, and since my vocal chords were so strong, he enhanced them in a way that gives me a super sonic cry. The other experiments, Hawkeye, Bear, Tawny, and Reaper are just as dangerous. I think Reaper is dead, I'm not sure though. His hands seem to have some type of poison in them, and when we fought I placed both against his face, he seemed to have an overdose reaction."

Yellow eyes turned curiously to Clark. "So, x-ray vision? Sounds nifty." She smiled.

Clark and Diana were silent as they listened to Billy's tale.

Upon hearing that she had mentioned his x-ray vision, Clark perked up and sighed. "I...uh..." he was lost for words.

"Remember I mentioned Superman?" Dick chimed in nodding towards Clark.

Diana then spoke up. "I'm known to the superhero world as Wonder Woman." she explained smiling at Billy.

Bruce wasn't quite sure why they were telling Billy that but he made no move to stop them. He was giving her a chance...and if that meant trusting her with his friend's secrets then that was how it would be.

"Oh." Billy said. "I sorry, but besides what Dick has said, I don't know who you guys are." The blonde admitted sheepishly. "No memories and all."

"I'm sorry dear. That must be hard not having memories of your past." Diana said.

Clark nodded. "Yea. But regardless...it seems like you know all about Batman and his team right? Well since Dick considers me as an uncle...I feel like it's ok to tell you that Dick is right...I am Superman." Clark said in a joking manner making fun of the way Batman tells his prey that he is Batman.

Bruce glared at him noticing the mocking tone in Clark's voice.

Dick and Tim laughed, they understood what Clark was doing and it was funny. They laughed even harder when Bruce glared at them.

Alfred simply smiled taking in the rare sight of them acting like a normal family for once.

Billy smiled, joining in on the laughter though she didn't actually get the joke.

"When I'm on the mask I go by Siren." She explained. "Ugh, speaking of which I've got to replace my jacket, Tawny shredded it." The woman sighed, looking at her arm and the four long white scars marring the mocha skin there.

Dick's eyes widened...but Alfred beat him to it.

"Why didn't you say you were injured Miss?" Alfred asked.

"Oh, its no big deal, already healed." Billy said with a smile, showing the butler the scars. "Accelerated healing." She said simply. "Fox didn't want his experiments dieing from training wounds." She laughed a bit bitterly.

Diana spoke up "Forgive for asking...but what exactly did this Fox person expect to gain by doing this to you and the others you mentioned?''

The rest of the group also wanted to know.

"It must be something big...he held me because I stumbled upon him." Bruce stated. During his capture he didn't over hear much soo Fox's motives were also a mystery to him.

"He picked the wrong city to operate in though." Dick added.

Tim nodded in agreement.

"I'm sorry, but I just don't know. I haven't regained all my memories." Billy replied simply.

Clark spoke up. "Well if you need it just give me a call and I'll help ya out." he said with a smile.

"Me too.' Diana added.

"You know we are here for you." Dick said wrapping an arm around Tim.

"Same with me Miss." Alfred said softly.

Bruce sat there quietly before adding. "I'm out voted here...count me in as well." he said.

"Thanks." Billy smiled. It felt nice to have people to count on.

* * *

**ok going to do a time skip...Batman and Siren go out for patrol...since Dick is out for a while and Tim hasn't completely healed from his injuries...you all know how Batman is...even though he is not 100% he makes everyone else stay home but he goes out. Please read and review we would love to know what you think.**


	28. Chapter 27

**Well now it's time for a little Bat Test. Bruce will test Billy's skills before he allows her to go on patrol with him. Will she pass his test?  
**

**Please note that neither Emi-Chan or I have any idea how Batman would go about testing someone...soo we just went with whatever came to mind soo sorry if the test sucks. ^.^**

* * *

**-BatCave-**

Bruce had decided that he needed to go out later that night. Dick and Tim were banned from hero work until they fully healed, and Bruce ignored Alfred's orders to take his own advice.

He needed to heal but the city also needed the Batman...soo Bruce's mind was made up. When it got dark enough Batman would be out patrolling the city.

Billy had asked him if she could accompany him that night but Bruce wanted to be completely sure that her skills were up to par...he was not going to let her go with him if she wasn't good enough.

Soo, before they left...Batman would test Siren's skills.

When it came time to test her, Bruce made sure that Dick and Tim were clear on the no hero work rule and then made his way to the cave. Billy would be close behind.

Bruce was dressed in the bat suit but the cowl was pulled back revealing the face of Bruce Wayne. He had told Billy to meet him in the training simulator before he went for patrol.

Upon noticing her coming from the costume vault he called over to her calling her over to the raining area.

"Siren...before I allow you to accompany me on patrol...I need to see just how good your skills are. I will not waste time protecting you...soo if your skills are not up to par you can just forget about patrol." he explained in his all business tone.

"Um, alright." Siren replied, leaving her mask on the computer table. Her jacket was still shredded so it had been left out of the costume. The blonde didn't bother to mention it was she who took down the four experiments and Slade.

She took a defensive position across from him, eyes narrowed and watching her opponent.

Bruce took note of her stance and smirked. '_Nice form but can she really put it to use?'_ he wondered.

"I know you took down Slade...but I must see how you handle this." Bruce said as he reached into his belt and in a flash sent 2 batarangs flying towards Siren.

Siren leaned into a back bend, hair scrapping the floor as the first batarang soared over her. She flipped herself onto her hand and spun, landing back on her feet as the second barely missed her arm. When she turned back to Batman she was smirking.

_'Not bad'_ Bruce thought.

Reaching again in his belt he produced a small pellet. "There are times when we must work in concealment. Use your remaining senses to avoid the blades." he explained as he dropped the pellet and it covered the whole area in thick smoke.

Siren smirked, knowing this wouldn't be an issue. All of her senses had been enhanced. The three new batarangs soared at her with amazing speed. She dropped to the floor in a Chinese split, dodging the first batarang, twisted herself back to her feet, bypassing the second, and flicked her bow staff out in time to knock the third one off course.

When the staff knocked the batarang off course Bruce perked up hearing it soaring across the room.

_'She managed to hit that last one with her staff?'_ at first he couldn't believe it but when the smoke cleared he noticed that she had her staff in hand.

Nodding in approval he took a fighting stance. "Now...hand to hand combat." he said as he charged towards her not giving her a second to take up a stance. "One must be ready at all times for an attack...and my enemies will not wait for you to defend." he explained balling up a fist and punching at Siren's collarbone.

Siren was quick to react bringing her staff up to his wrist and twisting his fist away as she brought her foot up to Batman's chest and flipped them both.

Siren landed on top of Batman, staff pressing down on his chest in a pin, but not enough to hurt.

Bruce was wide eyed as he realized that he had just been taken down. Was this girl that good or was he just not back up to par yet?

"You can let me up now." he said...almost demanding.

Siren smiled softly, stood and collapsed her bow staff, tucking it back into its holster at her lower back before offering the dark knight a hand.

Bruce looked at her for a second while he debated taking her hand to pull himself up. He was giving her a chance to prove that she deserved his trust soo he took the offered hand and nodded.

With a sigh he pulled the cowl over his face. "Not bad." Batman said heading towards the Batmobile. With his back turned he smiled slightly. She had impressed him.

"Coming?" came the simple question.

Siren couldn't help the grin that split her face as she grabbed her mask and ran over and jumped into the passenger seat of the batmobile.

"Sorry about the batarangs, I'm used to dodging bullets." The blonde explained.

Batman simply nodded as he started the power car and quickly drove out of the cave and sped towards Gotham.

* * *

**Ok going to end this here. Emi-Chan has ideas and it would work better if we make a series of this...soo Gotham's Siren has come to an end but be on the look out for book two. Please read and review. we would love to know what you think.**


End file.
